Fire and Ice
by Spazoid
Summary: Cerise is a spy, the best Zaibach has to offer, and works under Dilandau's command. When a new force begins to pull both the light and the dark sides of the Gaean forces, her skills are put to the test.
1. Chapter 1: Silver and Black

            This is a really big expiriment. I'm not sure if this idea will fly for it's a tad cliché-ish and really has no plot as of yet but… I'm trying cause I have major writers block with my other stories and a new idea seems good. So read and review please.

Fire and Ice

Chapter one: Silver and Black

"I do not know if it is smart to talk about our position here…" the young soldier looked around nervously, taking a swig of his beer. The commander across from him gave a derisive laugh.

            "You worry too much! The Zaibach army is miles from here!" He leaned forward. "And we know where they are. Tomorrow, we attack at noon. Understood soldier?" The commander continued to stare at him as he waved the waitress back over. "Another pint please."

            "Yes sir." She gave short bow then walked away top fill their order. Only the bartender saw her smirk.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+

            He paced back and forth in the large chamber, his red and black leather uniform reflecting no light form the candles and fire lit in the room. Silver hair turned various shadows of orange and red and ruby eyes glinted dangerously. A sudden soft knock made his head snap towards the sound and his pacing stop.

            "Enter."

            A slim form—the girl from the bar—slipped into the room and fell on one knee. Her straight black hair fell around her shoulders, obscuring her silver eyes, which were fixed on the floor.

            "Their base is located on the west side in a cove hidden from aerial view; they plan on attacking us at noon tomorrow, Dilandau-sama."

            A wicked grin spread across the albino general's face. "Good… very good Cerise… Then we shall pay them a visit tonight instead of waiting for them tomorrow."

            Cerise remained were she was. "As you wish sir."

            Dilandau looked down at her, frowning slightly. "Go. Sleep. We have a long night ahead of us."

            Cerise stood and bowed, then exited, aware of her commander's eyes following her all the way.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ 

            "Cerise, you're back."  Cerise gave a small smile to Gatti as she entered the Dragon Slayers bunk to reach her own secluded room.

"You look half dead…" Dalet commented, glancing up from where he lay sprawled.

"I'm tired…_really _tired…" She answered the longhaired Dragon Slayer and kept walking. 

"When was the last time you ate anything?" Migel asked as she passed by his bunk.

            "Two… three days ago…" she answered without thinking. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"That's not healthy Cerise…" Chesta piped up from where he sat playing cards.

"I know it's not healthy! I haven't had the time to eat and I'm tired and cranky so stop acting like my mother and let me sleep!" Silence reined after she had finished and they all stared at her. "Thank you… good night." With that, she turned on her heel and entered her own room, shutting the door behind her.

"Someone's got PMS…" Gimuel muttered. He gave a yelp of surprise as a pillow flew out of nowhere and hit him square in the face.

"I HEARD THAT!"

+~+

"Wake up Cerise." Cerise only groaned and buried her face farther into her pillow. "Cerise, get up, it's dinner."

"I'm not hungry… go away."

"Aw… is our lil sister angwy?"

That did it. Cerise sat straight up and glared to Migel's smirking face.

"Go. To. Hell." She spit out.

"Aren't we already there?" Gatty stuck his head in to ask.

"No… this is purgatory…" Cerise rolled her eyes and the other two laughed. She shooed them out and slipped on her uniform; it was exactly like the other Slayers only a bit more form fitting. She yawned, plaiting her dark hair and stumbling out to follow the others to the mess hall.

She grabbed her food like all the others and sat down on one of the many benches besides the other Dragon Slayers.

She stared at her 'dinner' then spoke. "This—is not food."

Viole just snorted. "You're just spoiled."

"Spoiled? How am I spoiled?"

"Know anyone else that leaves the Vione every other week or so?"

"Folken-sama."

"He doesn't count."

"You're just jealous."

"In your dreams."

"Please Viole; any dreams that contain you guys are nightmares."

"Hey!"

Cerise smirked at their indignant faces, idly taking a bite of the so-called food.

"Dragon Slayers! Attention!" All sixteen slayers stood up straight at Dilandau's authoritative voice. "Get to your Guymeluf units. We have an attack to deal with!"

"Yes sir!" They all answered as one and began to file out towards the meluf bay. Cerise followed until someone gripped her arm. She turned to face Dilandau.

"Sir?"

"Change into whatever is comfortable for ground operations. We'll be leading a squadron that way." Cerise only nodded, trying to tear her eyes away from his ruby one's. He narrowed his eyes, then left, heading towards the bay. And Cerise could only stand there for a full minute, trying to figure out what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No matter what, whenever I need it to be dry, it rains." Cerise muttered from atop the arm of her commander's guymeluf.  She peered out through her hood as rain dripped from it. "Son of a…"

"Anything?" Dilandau's irritated voice wafted up to her. Cerise winced, knowing he would not be pleased when they got back to the Vione.

"No sir—the rain is blocking everything… wait!" She stood up on the mecha's rain slicked arm and peered hard through the gloom. "To the east! I see metal. They're probably having to move their guymelufs out of the rising tide."

Dilandau chuckled inside his suit. "Good… Cerise! Back to the Vione. Your talents have served you well."

"Arigato Dilandau-sama." Cerise leaped from the arm to the ground and watched each of the other 15 guymelufs disappear. "Now… to get back to the Vione…"


	2. Chapter 2: Red and Blue

Sorry this took a while to get up. I've been really busy and only got finish it because I was sick. Joy oh joy.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 2: Red and Black.

"Well... at least we won…" Chesta said half-heartedly as the wet and disgruntled slayers headed back to their rooms.

"Humph. Dilandau-sama still won't be pleased." Gatty pointed out. The other boy just shrugged and walked over to a steel door, rapping in it lightly.

"Cerise? Are you in there?"

There was a pause and then an answer. "No, the other female spy on this ship is in the shower. Of course I am!"

Dalet smiled where he stood and called out. "Best watch that line! Your not the only female on this ship anymore."

Again, there was a pause and then Cerise's head stuck out of the door, black hair plastered to her head. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

The longhaired slayer grinned. "Get dressed and I'll explain."

Cerise's head disappeared and reappeared with the rest of her moments later. A simple pair of shorts and a tank were her sleep clothes. "Spill it. Now. Or I block the showers again."

Migel laughed. "The Sorcerers stopped by while you were gone; they left a little gift for Folken-sama. A creature, we're not sure what, but she goes by the name Dakini."

"Dakini?" Cerise questioned, her brow furrowing. "Strange… eh… showers are yours boys."  She jumped out of the way as the fifteen boys stampeded to the now empty showers. "Whoa… you'd think it was a famine and there was food inside." She shook her head and walked back to her adjacent bunk, unaware of the fact that eyes watched her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dilandau stalked down the empty hallways of the Vione in the late hours of the night. Sleep had evaded him and he was not going to sit in his room and stare at the ceiling. Especially not when a storm was brewing.

He walked to one of the large windows of the floating ship then stopped, noticing the small figure seated on the windowsill. He approached quietly but the figure spoke.

"Good evening, Dilandau-sama."

He smirked. "Cerise."

The black haired girl twisted slightly to see him. "Hai… I heard you halfway down the hallway."

He gave a small chuckle and seated himself besides the female spy. He looked out the window, watching the lightening arc through the stormy gray clouds. "What brings you here?"

"Too many thoughts running through my head… sir." Dilandau glanced at her, noticing how she had almost forgotten the sir. Her eyes had shifted downward and her muscles had tensed, waiting for the expected blow. A small part of him revealed in the way he could control his soldiers like this… that wasn't the frightening part. The frightening part, to him, was that he had no urge to hit this delicate looking girl. _The hell… _ His mind questioned.

"Hm… no rank here." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Cerise's large silver eyes turned to him, slightly surprised but the emotion was well hidden. "A-alright…" silence fell again between the pair as they stared at the twisting storm, its strands of electricity coming in more quickly now. " A pity for this country."

Dilandau's eyes shifted back to Cerise." Why do you say that?"

Cerise grinned as a single bolt struck the ground and flames began licking at the brown earth. "They've had a dry season- a _very _dry season."

Dilandau felt his own blood stir at the sight of the writhing flames, a strange sort of pleasure curling inside him.

"It's beautiful…" Cerise had pressed a hand against a glass and was staring down at the flames. Dilandau merely watched her, his eyes narrowed. He had seen Cerise as one of the most sensible and practical out of those under his command. Now… he still trusted her skills and information but maybe she had her burst of… pleasure, so to speak, now and then. 

"I have a mission for you." He spoke suddenly, eyes turning back to the view of the ever-growing flames.

"Hai? What?" Her voice held barely restrained curiosity and almost a hunger for the mission.

His smirk grew. "I want you to find out what Dakini is; why she is here."

"Dakini… the same Dakini the other slayers spoke of."

"Hai."

"Understood." She nodded once then slipped of the sill. "Well, goodnight then. I best get some sleep before tomorrow. For if what the Slayers say is true, tomorrow will not be a pleasant training day." She walked away, her hips swinging slightly. Garnet eyes followed her.

She is mine… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cerise woke with a groan, regretting her decision to stay up late last night. She rolled out of her semi warm bed and groggily pulled out her uniform. Bleary eyes looked out of a window, wincing at the bright light, then widening in surprise. "Shit! We only have a few minutes!"

She opened her door, dismayed to see all the Slayers asleep. "Get up!" She yelled at them, "You all only have ten minutes to get dressed before Dilandau-sama shows up!"

That woke them up. All fifteen boys jumped out of bed, cursing and pulling their uniforms on as quickly as possible. Just in time too for not a second after the last piece of armor had been strapped on, Dilandau stepped in.

The entire room fell silent as his garnet eyes swept over everyone. Cerise straightened slightly, not wanting to incur the general's wrath.

"You will have fifteen minutes to eat breakfast." Dilandau started slowly. "After that, you will have two minutes to change in meet me in the weight room. We will lift until lunch, break for fifteen, then you will change and we will work on our swordplay until dinner." His lips curled in a slight snarl. "Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" All sixteen answered at once as Dilandau turned on his heel and left. As soon as he was gone, the despair showed on their faces.

"We… are dead." Gatty mourned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The weight training didn't' bother Cerise. She was a spy; she had to have strong muscles because more often then not she had to climb up something to get what she wanted. It was the swordplay that killed her. As a spy, she didn't carry a sword; that usually attracted too much attention. So instead she carried knives. Of course, that meant she was a little rusty….

            "Cerise!" The female spy flinched as she landed on her butt once more, not because it hurt, but because Dilandau had yelled. She scrambled up as the general stalked over. 

            "Yes-!" Her words were cut off as his gloved hand slapped her across the face.

            "Fix your swordplay" he hissed. "Or you will sorely regret it."

            "Yes sir!" Cerise answered, ignoring the blood trickling down her chin. She retrieved her fallen sword then again took up a stance in front of her sparring partner.

            "Nice Cerise…" Migel snickered, raising his own, heavier blade. 

            Cerise growled. "I am going to kick your ass…" They charged at the same time, blades clashing. While Migel had the strength to put more power into his blows, Cerise was quick enough to dodge them. Both lost track of time and Cerise became more intent on winning and Migel realized he might be in trouble.

            With a cry, Cerise dodged a blow and came up from her crouch to place her blade on Migel's neck… only to feel the cold metal pressing against her own neck. Silver eyes flicked up to Migel's blue ones; it was a standoff.

            Slow, almost mocking applause sounded in the now quiet area and Cerise's eyes slid to the side to see Dilandau clapping. The two slayers again looked at each other and both placed their swords down at the same time.

            Cerise sheathed her sword, panting slightly, but pleased. She sent a smug grin to Migel. "Was that nice enough for you?"

            Migel glared at her and stalked off. Cerise only shrugged and looked at the tear in her uniform. "He got me!" –She said dramatically to the other slayers. They laughed and Cerise realized Dilandau was gone otherwise they wouldn't have.

            One by one they filed out, Cerise was the last. She stopped to turn off the lights, but paused, her eyes narrowed. Something had moved somewhere, in the shadows. Her eyes searched but she found nothing. Shrugging uneasily, she turned off the lights and turned around to leave.

            Only to find her self face to face with a pair of larger black eyes.

            Cerise jumped back, her sword drawn and held out in a defensive posture. The figure gave a small chuckle, its black hair gleaming faintly in the darkness.

            "Hello."


	3. Chapter 3: Kisses in the Dark

Look! A new chapter! Hell froze over! Heh… would have wrote more but I got an ear infection, a sinus infection, had surgery, and caught the flu all in a span of three weeks so… I haven't written. But I did today and its up so be happy!

Fire and Ice

Chapter 3: Kisses in the Dark

"Hello."

            Cerise felt a slight shiver run through her frame though her eyes never left the figure standing directly in front of her. Silver eyes narrowed, regarding the figure ahead of her. Long, straight black hair fell back past her ass and huge onyx eyes regarded the spy with amusement. Cerise mentally kicked herself for her lapse in control.

            "Can I help you?" She asked, straightening and re-sheathing her sword, a particularly dangerous move.

            The figure, a woman Cerise could now see, smirked. "Oh no, I'm fine. I was merely curious." Her voice reminded Cerise of shadows, cold and dark, definitely not human.

            "Then let me pass." Cerise demanded, her patience beginning to run thin. 

            Onyx eyes suddenly narrowed and before Cerise could react the figure had leaped forward, baring long, delicate fangs.

            Cerise was driven to the floor and waited for the blow but it never came. She looked up in surprise to see nothing; it was as she had just vanished. "Who—what?"

            "_Dakini…_" The words breezed past her ear and Cerise stiffened. 

            "Well… I guess this gives me some place to start on what Dilandau-sama wanted…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Dilandau walked down the halls of the Vione towards the Slayers quarters. Only he took a sharp turn near the entrance and headed to the small door almost seemingly hidden there. He pushed the metal door open soundlessly and raised an eyebrow at the sight before him.

            Cerise sat on her bed alone, her uniform unzipped and pulled off so it pooled at her hips, leaving her upper half clad in only a white tank top. Black hair was loose around her shoulders and it reflected the light from the various candles strewn about the room. A large, leather bound book sat in front of her crossed legs, a blank notebook in her lap. In one hand she held a pen and in the other was a wine glass. All in all it was an interesting sight.

            "I told you before Gatty, I'm busy, go away." She spoke with out looking up, silver eyes scanning the page opposite her before she wrote something down in the notebook.

            Dilandau merely cleared his throat and the spy's head shot up to look at him, eyes widening in surprise.

            "Dilandau-sama! Gomen nasi! I didn't know it was you I-" 

Dilandau held up a hand, stopping her. "Forget it. And like I told you last night, no formalities."

Her mouth snapped shut and she merely nodded, watching him as he came and sat next to her on the bed. He felt her muscles tense up and smiled inwardly. Good, he was making her uncomfortable. "What are we doing?"

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "We are finding nothing more than rumors and… and faery tales." Her slim hand flipped a couple pages then came up to massage her temples wearily. "Rumors cannot be trusted; they only get a person's throat slit." 

"And how do you know this?"

"Experience" She mumbled, twirling the wine around. She took a sip, then made a face. "What am I doing… the last thing I need is liquor." She offered him the glass and the general took it, slipping the rich wine slowly, still watching her.

"I'm assuming all these… papers have to do with what I asked of you." He murmured, keeping his voice low.

"Ah yes… Dakini… barely know her, already hate her." At his startled look, a small smile played along her lips. "Of course, I didn't tell you. I ran in to her outside the training room. Gave me a fair scare I'll admit… and she is female, I know that much."

Dilandau smirked slightly. "You feel _threatened_ by her?"

Sliver eyes narrowed. "If you're trying to insult me, you're doing quite a nice job."

To his credit, he laughed. "If you say so… but truly, what have you found?"

Cerise chewed a lip thoughtfully. "Nothing really seems to collaborate. Details are sketchy and usually come in almost faery tale form. The basics I have is: she's been around for quite some time, over a hundred years, it is female, and it has pale skin. But it's so _vague_… the pale skin could be used to identify _you_ as one of these things."

Dilandau snorted. "I assure you, I'm not."

"I know. But the point is unless I have solid proof that she is… well they're referred to as Shadows, I have nothing. It's all speculation and guessing and that gets a person nowhere except maybe ten feet under the ground." She frowned, then swiped the wine bottle from where it lay and took a long swig. "Screw what's good for me… I'm in the Zaibach army for Gods' sake…"

Dilandau smirked and handed his empty glass to her. "Keep up the good work. And bring some of that wine to the windowsill tonight." With that he walked out, leaving behind a stunned Cerise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Cerise blinked, staring at the space where Dilandau had once sat. _'Was I just asked on a date?'_ Was all her stupefied mind could come up with. She shook her head once, then stared at the papers before her. "Well, screw getting back to work now! She slid off the bed and walked through the mess on the floor to stick her head out the other door in her room and into the other Slayers long bunk room. "Hey Viole, deal me in!"

            "Hell no! You cheat!"

            "Nani!? Care to repeat that?"

            "YOU CHEAT!"

            "THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SO DEAD BOY!"

+~+

Cerise slid down the halls, dressed in something she usually wouldn't wear. A black skit was slung low on her hips and a black tank top with ties up the side clung to her long form. She felt like seeing what his reaction to her would be.  Bottle of wine and two wine glass rested in her hands as she approached the window. Dilandau was already there. When she had seen he had noticed her, she merely held up the wine and glasses. "As requested."

            Her smirked and made room for her and she slid up next tio him and poured a glass for the each of them. Cerise watched as Dilandau studied the red liquid before speaking. "Where do you get this?"

            She gave an innocent smile. "Here and there. People are so nice to just leave to out for me to take sometimes." Cerise watched him smirk, watching his lips and wondering what it would be like to feel his on- _'No! No impure thoughts about the General! Though I do wonder how he is in- ah! No!'_ Cerise just smiled at the man in front of her, giving away no clues as to the fact that her rational mind had shut down and all she could think of was her General on top of her in bed.

            He gestured to the window and Cerise finally looked out of it, noticed the magnificent storm brewing. She gave a small sigh of pleasure, barely audible. How she loved these storms. They were so beautiful yet so destructive… like herself, she thought.

            For a long while, the pair sat in silence, sipping the wine and watching the storm until Dilandau broke the silence.

            "What would you say if I said I wanted to kiss you?"

            Cerise paused, her glass halfway to her lips, heart hammering. "I would say that's a good way to get in trouble and break quite a few rules at once. And you would reply?" She gave a small gasp as he leaned close to her, so close she could smell his sweet breath laced with the scent of the wine.

            "I would reply I don't care." And then the distanced was close and his lips were over hers. 

            Cerise was at first too stunned to try and pull back. All thoughts of pulling back disintegrated though as she felt his tongue slid against her lips and with a soft sigh, she opened them to him.

            It was instantly shown that he did not like being dominated. The young albino general's tongue slid around and tasted everything in Cerise's mouth before twining around her tongue, claiming it as his own.

            Cerise broke the kiss with another quite gasp, panting slightly, her eyes glazed. She was forced to bite her lip as his hands slid up her sides to toy with the laces there and he began to suck on her neck in earnest. She gripped his waist for support and would have gladly let him you do what he wanted, regardless of if he just wanted someone to screw, when a sound reached her sensitive ears.

            Dilandau must have felt her tense for he pulled back, garnet eyes searching her face. He mouthed 'what', but she just shook her head and listened, sliding the knife hidden in her skirt out.

            Silence reigned for a minute or so when the sound came again, louder. Even Dilandau heard it. He jerked his head back the way she had came and Cerise nodded. Before she had slipped off the sill, he grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

            "My room, tomorrow night."

            Cerise nodded mutely then sped off silently back to her bed. She smirked in the darkness. "This… should be fun."

Review and tell if you want a lemon. I'm not sure if I should put one though I would like to. Ja ne and thanks for your patience and reviews!

                                                            Spazoid


	4. Chapter 4: Hungry Eyes and Roaming Hands

            *Does a lil happy dance* I got it done I got it done! WAHOO! *Calms down* Okay. Fourth chapter up, I have no clue when the fifth will be up, don't expect it soon. *Sweatdrop* Er… I guess I should put a warning. It gets a little limey near the end but its not graphic… not n this chapter anyway. I'm truly sorry to those who wanted a lemon but… not yet... when the time is right.

            Fire and Ice

            Chapter 4: Hungry Eyes and Roaming Hands

"Cerise…" the singsong voice came from her doorway.

            "Go away."

            "Cerise…" another voice added.

            "I'm warning you… go away…"

            "Cerise…" more this time.

            "Dammit! That's it!" She slammed the book angrily in her lap and stood up, fists clenched; a few sets of eyes peered from the doorway connecting her to the slayers bunk. "WHAT...do you want?!"

            "We're all worried about you…" Chesta said in a small voice, blue eyes true to his words.

            Cerise blinked, more startled now then angry. "Worried? Why are you all worried?"

            Migel stepped in and turned her around so she could see the books and papers strewn about the room. "You've been in her all day. You skipped lunch, almost missed breakfast and haven't visited the town we're anchored at like you normally do."

            Cerise rubbed a tired hand over her eyes, blowing out a breath. "I guess I have been… distracted. Sorry guys."

            Gatty gave her a smirk. "Don't apologize. Just eat something dammit! Come with us to dinner."

            "Dinner?" Cerise echoed as if it was a foreign word.

            They all rolled their eyes and proceeded to drag her out of the room.

            "Bastards! Put me down!" She yelled.

            "Onwards to the mess hall!" Viole yelled, holding his sword out in front as if leading a charge.

            "You're all nuts!" Cerise…well… screeched.

            "And you drove us to it!"

            "When I get down you're all dead!"

            "That's what you said last time…"         

            "… Shut up."

~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Cerise flopped back down on her bed, pulling another book from where it had fallen. The boys had succeeded in getting her to eat and drink a substantial amount before letting her go back to her room.

            Cracking her neck once or twice, she went back to reading and taking down notes forgetting she had an appointment with the general…

+~+

            "Did you forget about me?" The voice purred in her ear as slim, strong fingers began to knead her tense shoulders. Cerise would have jumped had Dilandau's hands not held her down. In her focus on her material, she hadn't even heard him enter.

            "Er… I… oh…" Cerise closed her eyes a gave a small moan of contentment as Dilandau's strong hands kneaded out the knots she had given herself.

            As her head lolled back onto his shoulder, a small, low chuckle escaped his lips. "I guess I'll just have to remind you…" And he firmly kissed her, prying open her lips with his tongue and conquering her mouth.

            Cerise gave a small noise of pleasure into the kiss, panting as he pulled back. "Can't... can't stay here… the slayers…"

            Dilandau smirked. "I said my room."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Dilandau watched Cerise out of the corner of his eye as the walked down the halls of the Vione to his room. In the hallway, where she was _supposed _to be a good girl, the straightness of her posture and the proud way she held her head dropped. Her eyes never left the floor and she was quiet and meek. _Unlike how she really is… he mused, reaching his room and snapping out of his daze._

            He pushed the door open and she stepped inside quickly. As soon as the door was shut and small laugh filled the room, making Dilandau blink in her direction.

            "I always knew you were a pyro…" came the soft voice as Cerise viewed the multitudes of candles placed about the room as well as the roaring fire in one corner that served as the rooms main light source. "Though it makes it a bit toasty…" She slid over to the fire, as Dilandau watched with hungry eyes, her curves even more outlined in the firelight, and pulled the top of her suit down, revealing the light, white tank and a good amount of muscled stomach.

            She sat on the ground and lay down, elbows propping her up.

            Silently, knowing her eyes were closed, Dilandau peeled off his outer jacket and then slid over and straddled her.

            Gleaming silvers eyes flew open, feeling the sudden weight but the spy had no time to react as Dilandau kissed her deeply and pushed her down, back onto the soft rug. His hands slid along her sides, feather light, drawing a moan from her lips, still locked with Dilandau's own.

            His lips began to travel away from her lips, down a strong cheekbone to her jaw line, nipping the tender skin and drawing a gasp. But he didn't stop there; soft, hungry lips traveled down to the smooth pale skin of her neck, nipping sucking kissing… lavishing the soft flesh, feeling it vibrate as the young woman underneath him moaned in pleasure. Dilandau grinned, lips still against her skin: she was _his_.

            "Oh gods Dilandau… stop teasing…!" He looked up as he heard Cerise gasp, her normally bright eyes clouded with lust.

            "All good things come to those how wait…" her purred, her breath blowing against her neck and making her shiver. She made no further protests as his hands traveled down to the waist of her suit that was still attached to her body. Slowly, he began to tug the black leather off. After it had just passed her hips, he realized something and looked at her, one fine eyebrow raised.

            The spy narrowed her eyes. "Oh, yeah right like you wear undergarments!"

            A laugh fell form his lips then was quickly turned into a moan as Cerise rolled her hips up into his, creating friction against his erection.

            Their eyes locked, garnet fire and silver ice, as each made it clear neither would be dominated.

            Then came the knock at the door.

            "Oh shit…"

*realizes she has an English paper due in two days and a government presentation* *deep breath* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *takes another deep breath * Okay… again.. I am better so please R&R. And I need a beta reader so anybody interested… tell me in the review. Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5: Love and Lust

I am truly sorry to say… there will be no lemon. Thanks to… ah… _parent_… constraints, I had to delete all lemons from my computer for fear of loosing it. So a little lime, but nothing graphic. Gomen to those that wanted it. But- thank you so much to all the reviewers and especially to my beta reader Mouser. Thankies for the cookie! It made me feel better…

Fire and Ice

Chapter 5: Love and Lust

Cerise felt her whole body tense as she heard the knock. Dilandau looked about ready to break something above her.

            "What?" Dilandau's voice was dangerous and level, garnet eyes daring whoever was behind there to step out.

            "D-D-Dilandau-sama…" It was Gatty; Cerise knew the voice. "S-S-Slayer Cerise is- is missing sir."

            Dilandau's lips quirked up in a smirk then became totally serious again. "Slayer Cerise is speaking with me, Gatty. Now get back to the bunk before you anger me further and I decide to take away your day of rest!"

            "H-Hai sir!"  

Cerise snickered below Dilandau.  "I think you gave him a heart attack…" Cool silver eyes watched him, waiting for the next move. Though she would never admit it, he had her hook, line, and sinker. The heat flushing her body was an obvious clue to that.

"What about you…?" The words slid along her neck, making her shiver involuntarily. " Is your heart racing?"

"Ye-yes… ahhh…" The word died into a moan as Dilandau's mouth slid to cover a cloth-covered nipple and suck lightly. Cerise gave a hiss, feeling everything through the rough, thin thank. "Son… son of a bitch stop teasing!" Cerise panted, moaning again as his mouth slid over to the other breast and lavished it exactly the same way.

Dilandau suddenly came up and gave her a small smile, head tilted to the side as his hands deftly stripped her of the rest of her suit and the tank. "You don't enjoy the teasing?"

Cerise suddenly gave a low growl and surged upward, knocking the albino general on his back so that she straddled him. "No. More. Teasing." Her hands stripped him off everything and she was quite pleased to see she had been correct; he didn't wear anything in the form of underclothes.

Dilandau leaned back, a self-satisfying grin on his face. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

A wicked grin tugged at the spy's lips. "Did you know, that you learn many things, when posing as a bag girl in a baggery*?" 

Dilandau's grin grew even wider as he trailed a strangely soft fingertip along her cheekbone. "Show me…"

Cerise only gave a wicked grin. "As you wish—_general_…"

*~*

Cerise snuggled closer to Dilandau, wrapped up in his blankets and warm arms. He had been quite tired by their previous… activities and was still out. Cerise on the other hand had only slept briefly. It was habit; as a spy, she was used to little or no sleep for long periods of time.

She rested her head on his chest and sighed, listening to his steady heartbeat. She knew, in the back of her mind that she was a fool, toying with herself like she was. She's had a crush on Dilandau since Folken had first brought her to the Vione after training. Originally, she had planned to be an actual slayer but Dilandau would have none of it and made her a spy…that turned out to be the better choice.

Now… she was breaking her heart, falling for the cold-hearted general. He was just that: cold and brutal, incapable of loving. Giving a sigh, she untangled herself from the sheets and his arms, knowing she had to get back to her own bunk before the Slayers awoke.

"Mm… where do you think you're going?" Pale arms tightened around her waist and pulled her back down.

            "Mmm… I was going back to my room…" Cerise's words where a sigh; Dilandau had began trailing light nips and kisses down the back of her neck. "But this is making me want to stay…"

            Dilandau chuckled and moved so she was pinned beneath her. "That was the intended purpose." 

            Cerise raised an eyebrow. "You are a hopeless, sex starved, pyromaniac adolescent general."

            It was Dilandau's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Your point is?"

            Cerise smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him briefly. "My point is… I love you for it but I really need to get back to my bunk." It had been said on a rush of words and Cerise prayed the lapse in her defense had not been heard.

The red eyed general blinked and sat back on his heels. "Repeat what you said."

Cerise bit her lips and turned her eyes away; she couldn't look at his face any longer.

"Cerise…" a slim but strong hand turned her so she had to look at Dilandau. "Answer me… that's… that's an order." 

Cerise looked up at Dilandau, noting how he had choked on the last three words. "I… I said… 'My point is… I love you for it but I really need to get back to my bunk.'…" She trailed off, looking into his garnet eyes.

For a moment, he just stared, then quickly got off her and walked over to a chair and slouched down, still undressed.

Cerise, for a moment, just sat there, sheets clutched to her breast, then got up slowly and began to dress, slipping her tank top back on and zipping up her suit. Thrusting her fingers through her hair, she quickly made it presentable. The atmosphere in the room had changed dramatically from playful and content to tense, a particularly dangerous thing with Dilandau.

Inside, something was breaking, causing a burning sensation in her gut. _All over again... it's happening all over again…she _thought miserably, only her training keeping her from crying.

Soft fingers encircled her chin and brought it up to look into Dilandau's face. The Mask, a blank face Cerise had perfected, smoothed over the hurt that was lying beneath. He would not see.

Dilandau frowned, looking at the smaller girl in front of him. "Don't do that; I hate it when you hide from me." Dilandau watched as it slowly fell, revealing a hurt expression and pain that could not be covered again. He softly stroked her face, as she turned into the touch cat like. "Is… is this what love feels like?"

Surprise flicked in the silver depths of Cerise's eyes as she took her hand in hers. "It feels like it… what do you think?"

He studied her again. Was it just lust? Did he just want her perfect body? No… he trusted her. At first, maybe it had just been her accurate reports. But her opinions had soon seemed well worth hearing and he came to _rely_ on her. Him! The general of the elite Dragon Slayers of Zaibach. No... It wasn't just her body. He _needed _her. "I think I fell in love…"

Her eyes lost the pain and a sweet relief spread through them before she kissed him gently. "Good… I'm glad… now I have to go before someone wakes up, finds me gone, and remembers last night and puts to and to together."

And with that she slipped out of the room into the still dark halls. Dilandau stood for a moment then gave a violent curse.

"Shit! What the fuck am I going to do? I'm going soft! Son of a Bitch…"

"… Where are you going?" Cerise looked up form tying the knot in the brown skirt she was wearing. Migel tilted his head, watching her.

"To…. The… town? Like I always do?"

Migel blinked once or twice, went 'uh huh' and left. Cerise tilted her head in confusion, shrugged, and began strapping knives into hidden sheaths. One in each boot, one of each thigh, one hidden on each wrist, and a pair hidden in her long hair as well; she had eight in all. And she still looked like a normal civilian.

It was easy for her to just leave; she was the only permission to due so. It was actually Folken who had given her that little bit of freedom, she mused to herself, walking the streets and peering at vendors here and there. The town was bustling and big with a quarry that mined drag energist not far away. Zaibach was looking into becoming allies with it; the meeting was tomorrow.

People crowded the streets, making it almost impossible to walk in between them without brushing or bumping someone. Yells of the vendors rang in her ears, ranging from jewelry to fruit, from swords and knives to baked goods. All the talking and murmuring turned into a dull sound that was almost soothing to Cerise's ears. Unlike the other Slayers, most of who were usually in seclusion, loud noise didn't bother her

At noon, when the heat was most oppressive, Cerise slipped into a random, local tavern and ordered a cold glass of wine. The bartender looked at her dubiously, then shrugged and brought her the glass. It was slightly hazy, from those smoking pipes but it created a good smell in the air. Many, mostly men, chatted and talked, though a few women dotted the area. It was a small clean place, obviously a local favorite.

Cerise slowly sipped her wine, enjoying the taste. Idly she swirled it in her hands the stopped noticing something in the reflection. Her whole body stiffened, hand absently falling to a hidden knife

Acting casual, but eyes still alert, she turned around, her finding what the reflection had shown, sitting quietly in a booth. Quickly paying her bill, she left and ran all the way back to the Vione. She slipped in and out of the giant crowd, cursing under her breath as she went as bodies impeded her path. She shoved a few men aside, one screaming about how women should listen to a man and show respect.  She told him to shove it, dodging around a cart and leaping over another.

She dashed past the confused Slayers, only pausing to ask where Dilandau was. She raced up to Folken's room understanding that's where he was.

"Let me in!" She said angrily to the guards. When they refused, she slipped past them and opened the doors her self. Folken's room was huge, probably twice the size of Dilandau's. A huge bed was in one corner and a long table with vials and tubes filled with only the gods knew what. Dilandau stood with arms crossed, glaring down at Folken who sat at the table.

Folken raised an eyebrow at her entrance and Dilandau glared. The Shadow, Dakini, sat in the rafters watching.

"I presume this important, Slayer Cerise." Folken said in a measured tone, though Cerise saw the annoyance right before she fell on her knees.

"Yes, Folken-sama, Dilandau-sama, it is." Glittering silver eyes looked back up. "I found the dragon; I have found Van Fanel."

*Baggery: taken form a book. It's literally a whorehouse. And bag girls are… the whores. Pardon the ineloquent speech.

Ooo… .A cliffhanger! Wow… how unusual *insert heavy sarcasm here*. Anyways… I will have a plot but it will take a few more chapters. Sorry, but that's how it has to be. Dakini will become a bit more important soon as well. And if you can't tell… Dilandau and Cerise's um…_relationship_ has to be kept a secret. More bout that in later chapters. Ja ne till then! Oh! And feedback onto what Dilandau's reaction should be too!


	6. Chapter 6: Bruises and Bars

So sorry this took me so long! Bad case of writers block… again! But it's bee written and I think it was a good chapter. Well… pretty good….

Fire and Ice

Chapter 6: Bruises and Bars

It was probably one of the most frightening things the town had ever seen. They moved in two straight rows through the crowded streets, shoving aside anybody who wasn't quick enough to move out of their way.

Cerise led the menacing pack of Slayers, silver eyes alight with grim pleasure. A knife was held in each hand and she moved swiftly towards her destination. The Slayers behind her rested their hands on the hilt of their swords as they ran, obviously eager for a battle; eager to kill the dragon that had taken some in their own ranks.

The tavern came into view and Cerise swore violently as she saw Van dash out of the building, a girl, cat-girl, and a blond not far behind. Instantly, her stride shifted to a flat out sprint. She didn't aim for the Fanelian, no, even she knew that would be too tough. Instead, she pushed her sprint and caught the girl. 

The girl gave a scream as Cerise caught her and dragged her to the ground, knife pressed against her pulse. "Van Fanel!" She yelled at the figures only stopping now. "Keep running and this pretty one might loose her head."

The girl trembled in her hold and tried to say something but Cerise pulled the knife tighter and she fell silent with a whimper. Van, looking livid, stopped and dropped his sword as did the blond man. The cat-girl snarled.

Cerise jerked her head to Migel who followed the order and quickly bound all of them, save for the one Cerise held. Silver eyes narrowed, noticing the pendant on her neck. "Ah yes… the Mystic Moon girl." Cerise yanked the chain off her neck.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." Cerise said, no apology evident in her voice. "But I don't take chances. Slayers, move out! And try not to kill them, despite how tempting that might be." Sniggers broke out from the other soldiers, as they turned back into formation, leading the prisoners.

"Cerise!" Chesta suddenly spoke with urgency, eyes looking ahead.

Cerise followed his gaze and grimaced; it was Dilandau. Folken had ordered him to stay on the Vione but it looked like he hadn't listened.

His stride was aggressive, garnet eyes seeming insane and only intent on the dragon.

"Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken said-" Cerise started.

"I don't care." Came the growled reply as Dilandau unsheathed his sword and raising it high.

"Lord Dilandau!" Cerise moved to intercept him but the hilt of his swords caught the side of her head and she stepped back, dazed, with blood trickling down her temple. Viole and Dalet caught her and she watched, through fuzzy vision as Dilandau drew closer to Van who could do nothing against Dilandau, because of the bonds that held him. 

Cerise blinked suddenly, thinking her vision was off. Van had just… disappeared. Where he had been had become dark… and then he was gone. Sharp gasps from the other Slayers meant she was not hallucinating.

"Back off Dilandau, Lord Folken wants him _alive_." 

Cerise blinked again. "That's Dakini… but where is she… oh yeah… she's a shadow." The girl murmured. "She can manipulate shadows and use them as a cloak…"

Dilandau howled in frustration, slashing the air where Van had just been. "Damn it! Show him, you whore!" 

There was a hiss and a puff of air and a long red slash appeared on Dilandau's cheek, tracing his scar.

Dead silence reigned for the moment, before Dilandau, turned and began marching towards the Vione. Cerise shared a long look with the others then snapped into formation and followed her commander.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ 

Cerise lay in bed, alone, holding ice to her head. Dilandau, in his rage had hit her good. The place was practically pitch black even though her eyes were closed. Light and loud noises only made the pain worse.

"Cerise?"

She shifted, opening one eye. "Yeah, Dalet?"

The longhaired boy kept his voice low. "We have to pull shifts for watching the prisoners. You'll be pulling third shift. Their about… three hours each."

Cerise gave a small nod. "Alright. Who else?"

"Chesta will be with you."

"Okay, thanks Dalet."

"No problem… just take it easy."

"Sure…" And the door shut. Cerise curled back up into a ball, trying to ward of the massive headache the attack had brought on. She cursed and closed her eyes tighter as another wave of pain struck.

Her other door, the one leading to the hallway opened and Cerise flinched at even that small sound.

"What are you doing like that?" Cerise whimpered at Dilandau's loud voice and heard his boots click closer. "Cerise?"

Cerise let him pull her up and remove the ice she had held. The skin was black and blue with a nasty cut through the middle; it was clean but extremely painful. Cerise gave him a small smile. "You have a good arm."

Dilandau just stared for a moment, shocked at his own savagery to the one he loved. "I-I did that? I didn't think… I mean…" His finger gently traced the bruise and Cerise flinched before catching his hand.

"Don't worry. I think I understand why you were so angry."

Dilandau frowned. "Doesn't make it right…"

Cerise gave him the smirk he knew so well. "I've said it before… I like a little pain now and then." Her smirk fell and her eyes changed from playful to inquisitive. "What did Dakini say to you?"

Dilandau couldn't keep the shock off his face. "Nani? How did you know?"

Cerise shrugged. "Good ears?"

Dilandau raised an eyebrow and she merely smile innocently. "She told me, that if I ever said anything to her again, like I said today that…" his voice trailed of, anger starting to cloud his eyes.

"What?" Cerise forced him to look at her. 

"That she would kill my 'precious little slut'." Anger threatened to consume him at the though of someone calling Cerise that. He was startled out of his haze when Cerise laughed quietly then grimaced as it made her head hurt.

"Oh please!" The young spy rolled her eyes. "I've been called much, much worse. Don't worry." She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now what about the meeting tomorrow?"

Dilandau stood and began pacing. "I don't like negotiations but Folken says it's necessary and I'm loathe to agree. But, I am allowed to bring a few select people. You, Gatty, and Migel will join me. Do me a favor and just wear the body suit." 

Cerise snorted. "Eye candy? A distraction?"

"Of course. And information hunting as well."

"Less clothes, easier to slip in."

"And easier for me to take off." Dilandau smirked.

Cerise just laughed.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Cerise grumbled going down the stairway to the dungeons. Besides the fact that her head still hurt, though the bruise was fading, she hated the place. It was dark and dank, a musty smell that permeated her uniform and didn't leave. Metal bars lined each cell, capable of holding about 10 prisoners or so. It was dull and drab and she hated it. With a passion. Her boots clicked on the metal floor as she joined Chesta who had already relieved the former two guards. He nodded to her and handed her a hot cup of lomin, a popular drink. It was non-alcoholic for Folken refused to let the Dragon Slayers drink, as Dilandau did it enough for them all.

"Thanks…. Any trouble so far?" She asked, eyeing the sullen king and his compatriots.

Chesta shook his head. "Not really no. " He smirked. "Though I've been told to mind the blond one, Allen Schezar. He's probably gay."

The knight in question protested but Cerise only laughed, settling beside her friend. "I see what you mean…"

"Why?" Cerise brought he eyes to Van Fanel's burning gaze. "Why do you work for such a monster? Look at you head!":

Cerise stood and walked close to the bars; her gaze was openly sensual. "I don't know… maybe I like being hurt… I mean… he is good in bed…" The tactic was meant to disgust the king; make him think she was just a play toy. Only no one knew it was actually true.

Van snarled and tried to lunge at her through the bars only Cerise stepped back and he slammed into them. Cerise sighed and sat back down, feigning boredom. "It can't get worse than this."

Migel suddenly raced down the stairs, panting. "I have some not too good news…"

"Nani?" Chesta asked, standing.

Migel straightened, features glum. "The sorcerers arrive in two days."

Cerise narrowed her eyes and gave a soft growl. "I stand corrected. We best prepare for the worst."

"Why?" The Mystic Moon girl asked, voice wavering.

Cerise turned cold, hard eyes on her. "Because if you think Dilandau's bad now, wait till you see what he's like around the people that made him."

Next Chapter: As Dilandau and his Slayers head down for the meeting, all jittery thanks to the soon arrival of the sorcerers, Folken battle with his own problems: How is he going to keep Van safe?


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Games and Hidden Do...

            I wrote another chapter!!! *gasps come from all over* I know! I was away for so long and then I still have writers block do I didn't write but I did because a friend asked and whoosh! Another chapter! So enjoy. And one other, I've noticed that when your stories hit about five chapters or so, people stop reviewing. Don't do that. It's mean…

Fire and Ice

Chapter 7: Dangerous Games and Hidden Doors

This was a ruse, a pathetic ruse. They would never comply with Zaibach's wishes. Doral, leader of Priscia, thought to himself darkly as he stalked down the hallways of his mansion. He was not pleased to be meeting with Zaibach. He was even angrier that they had sent a child to meet him. A child. He'd show them.

"Now presenting Lord Doral, ruling leader and sole monarch of Priscia!" The young page announced as the tall, graying leader walked with forced calm through the doors.

Cerise watched him with cool silver eyes, already taking in details. He was tense, angry. It would make this meeting harder. She stood behind Dilandau, hands clasped behind her back, body clad in only the leather body stocking that was the main part of a slayers uniform. Her sword was slung slightly low on her left hip. And her black hair was left loose to flow around her shoulder down to the small of her back. A pretty enticing sight, she knew. 

Migel and Gatty stood to either side of Dilandau whose expression was sour. He had been in a foul mood since word of the sorcerers' expectant arrival. He was agitated, edgy, angry, and not in the mood for this meeting, believing it a waste of time.

Cerise resisted the urge to sigh as the meeting began, and Doral's eyes ran over her. It was going to be a long and possibly dangerous meeting.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Folken sat alone in his room. His mind was whirling as he tried to figure out a plan. The sorcerers' would want Van and the Mystic Moon girl, something he could not allow. Van was still his brother, still little to him. And feared what they would do to the girl. He remembered who Dilandau had once been—and what he had become. 

            "Problems, Lord Folken?"

            The word was a whisper of air near his ear, making him sit up slightly straighter. "No Dakini, though I thank you for asking."

            The shadow pouted as she draped herself over the Fanelian man, making him stiffen. "Aw, milord, it's not nice to lie… I just want to help…"

            Her voice was sincere but something in Folken told him not to trust her… It had been the sorcerers that had sent her here. Something rang false; he knew they did not like him.

            "I thank you for your consideration, but I have it under control."

            The shadow's pout deepened though Folken thought he saw a hint of malice in her dark eyes. "As you wish…" And she was gone.

            Red eyes narrowed. He knew she could shape shift to a fine mist and highly doubted she was gone. Standing, he wrapped his cloak around him and left; he needed to speak to Cerise when she returned. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            The meeting… had not gone well. Doral was completely uncooperative and it was starting to grate Cerise's nerves.

            "I don't see how this helps my people…" Doral sniffed, nasal voice whiney.

            Cerise bit down a sharp retort and spoke in a smooth, measured voice. "If you agree to this deal, you're country, your people and all your land will be protected by the Zaibach Empire."

            "And yet they recruit children for their soldiers?"

            Migel, Gatty, and Cerise tensed yet it was Dilandau who kept his calm. "Yes, we do. That should tell you something, if mere children can pilot guymelufs and kill you with their bare hands."

            Doral's look became angry. "And if you just disappeared?"

            Cerise's moves were so fluid; one would have thought she was part cat. She leapt up onto the wooden table separating them, face inches from the shocked rulers, knife tip pressed to his throat. "No one threatens Dilandau-sama and—

            "Cerise…" Her eyes slid back to Dilandau as he said her name slowly, a warning, though mirth sparkled in his eyes.

            She snarled once into Doral's face then stood and jumped off the table, landing back in her position behind Dilandau.

            Doral swallowed once. "I think we can make a deal…"

            Cerise just smiled.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            _Back in the dungeons once more… someone kill me…_ Cerise thought in disgust as she sat in a small wooden chair, watching the prisoners. Just because she hadn't been there most of the day didn't mean she got away with duty.

            Her silver eyes were sharp, watching them. The knight was brooding; he always seemed to be. The king, he was brooding too; only his looked angry, a bit more troubled. The young woman, though frightened, kept on a brave face. The catgirl slept.

            Steps soon echoed off the bare steel walls and she recognized them instantly. She stood quickly, turning to face the entrance right as Folken stepped of the last step.

            "Lord Folken…" She kept her head bowed, eyes on the floor. The king snarled in his cell.

            "Cerise… I have a favor to ask of you."

She looked up at the tall man quizzically. "Favor?"

Folken nodded slowly. "I need you to hide the prisoners were the sorcerers can't find them."

Surprised rippled through the female spy as she gazed at Folken, then back at the prisoners. The king stared in shock as well and something clicked in Cerise. Her eyes whipped back to focus on her superior who nodded, confirming her suspicions. 

"I'll do what I can Lord Folken; but I can't guarantee anything…"

"That's all I ask… thank you Cerise." And he turned and left.

Cerise whistled softly and grabbed the keys off a hook. She stared through the bars. "Listen and listen good. "I'm moving you for your safety so DON'T try and escape. Understood?"

Nods greeted her. She unlocked the bars, checked for anybody, and opened the door. Patiently, she waited for them to follow her down the hallways till she stopped at a blank wall. It was darker even, a bit more dank and musty.

Gloved hands felt along the smooth steel till they felt the small groove. Bracing her feet, she pulled and the hidden door swung open revealing a quite comfortable room. She turned to them. "Stay in there. I'll bring you food and such when I can. If I don't show up, don't worry. If don't show up for several days, worry for this is the only way in and out. Don't leave because if you get caught, we're all dead."

They all nodded and slid inside but the king paused to look at her. "Take care of Folken please."

Cerise gave him a sad look. "If I can."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            They stood in straight rows, as the sorcerers arrived, black cloaks billowing behind them. Cerise stood at the end off the Slayers line. She could see Dilandau restraining himself.

            As the robed men past, Cerise resisted the urge to shiver.

            Unlucky for her, in that brief moment, she missed the glances they cast her way.

            O.o Who knows what that will mean…. Read and Review onegai!


	8. Chapter 8: Of Slayers and Stab Wounds

            Yay! Another chapter! This one just blossomed into my mind one day and I started writing. ^_^ All is well. And, I'm going to add two new things to this section: A disclaimer (which I forgot -_-) and a thank you section. If your name isn't mentioned and you did review, I apologize. I will do it next time.

            The shout out for those who have reviewed almost every chapter and given me the most support I have ever recived for a story go to **Dragon Fairy, Rad, Dilandra, Tiger Wolf, and Dilandau's Girl. **Arigato everyone!         

            Fire and Ice 

Chapter 8: Of Slayers and Stab Wounds

"She is meddling in our affairs?" Dakini nodded sweetly, watching to sorcerers converse softly together, black eyes begging for their appreciation.

            "Hai, hai, she has made Dilandau fall in love with her. Calmed him down, taken off his edge." The Shadow gave a small smile that was anything but sweet. "I warned him…"

            "You will deal with the problem them?" One asked her, eyes narrowing.

            Dakini nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir, anything that my masters wish." 

            Hands stroked her hair and petted her like a favorite pet. "Good… very good…"

            The Shadow just sighed in contentment.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

            "You know… you seem rather edgy." Cerise's eyes shot daggers at the cat girl, Merle, who shrank back.

            "If you had to be in the same ship as those damn sorcerers for over a week, feeling them breath down your neck and have their eyes on you constantly, you would be edgy too." Sucking in a breath to calm herself, she turned to the Fanelian king. "I can't take care of you guys anymore. A dog man, goes by the name Jajuka and wears a slayers uniform, shall take over."

            The king nodded. "And of Folken?"

            "Folken-sama has been in his room most of the time. I don't blame him; he doesn't get along with them. Now excuse me."

            Cerise backed out and softly shut the door behind her. Sighing, she slid down the wall and rested her back against the cold steel.

            She hadn't been kidding; the week had been a nightmare. So upset with the sorcerers' presence, Dilandau had been impossible to please. All the Slayers, including Cerise, had felt the sting of his blows at least once. Cerise herself was frustrated. She wanted desperately to see her lover yet the risk of being caught was far, far too great. It left her angry and moody. At night she was able to slip away yet she had to be wary of the other Dragon Slayers realizing something was up.

            "Why the bleak look?" Gimuel's voice spoke up a few feet down.

            Cerise peered at him through strands of her dark hair as he sat besides her. "I really hate the sorcerers…." 

            Gimuel's fingers traced a darkening bruise on his temple were he had gotten in the way of Dilandau during one of his rages. "Don't we all… why can't they just leave him alone?"

            Cerise snorted. "Dammed if I know. Bastards only cause trouble…"

            Gimuel nodded and then stood. "Hey, were all going to the weight training room to burn off some excess energy… Wanna come?"

            Cerise sighed once more and stood. "Sure. We all know I have far too much energy bundled up inside."

            "And here we thought it was just PMS…"

            "Just shut up Gimuel…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

            Chesta watched Cerise bench press below his him, hands hovering; ready to grab the heavy bar if it fell. Cerise was not weak; she could bench press her own weight and then some without too much effort.

            Right now, after being in the weight room for an hour or so, she face was sweaty and flushed, her tank top sticking to her in a few places.

            But Chesta focused more on her face. Lately, her eyes had been distant, unfocused with dark circles under them. She was paler than usual and several times, a few of the slayers had heard here rushing back into her room in the morning. It was worrying them. They knew it had to be something with the general but they were afraid he was hurting her so….

            "Chesta!" 

            The blond boy gave a slight jump as Cerise said his name a little louder and looked down at her. "Yes?"

            "I'll ask you again: Please help me but the bar back up." Cerise said, exasperation in her voice.

            "Gomen…" Chesta said as he helped the smaller girl replace the bar in his holder and sit up.

            "What's wrong? You're… not here today." Cerise said, sitting up and watching him intently.

            Chesta shifted and twisted to look at those left in the room; Migel, Gatty, Gimuel and Dalet. Migel had shut the doors to the place. 

            "It's just…" Dalet trailed off.

            Chesta kneeled down in front of the bewildered girl. "We know you've been coming in late at night Cerise. We're just worried about you. We don't want Dilandau-sama hurting you…"

            Cerise eyes went wide in surprise. "I- um-" A small laugh escaped her lips. "How do I explain this…"

            The other boys just blinked in surprise. "Explain what?"

            "Dilandau isn't hurting me, I can promise you that. Actually… well…"Cerise's face flushed and Chesta understood.

            "Oh… Oh!" A small laugh escaped his lips and the others as they caught on as well. "We thought he was hurting you!"

            "Exactly the opposite my friend." She smiled softly at them. "I know, I've been weird lately but the sorcerers make me nervous and neither of us can really see each other so were both frustrated and…"

            "Alright... we just… we had to make sure." Migel said, standing. The others followed en suit.

            "I'm fine. I'll close up in here and see you guys at dinner." They nodded, gave her swift hugs and exited.

            "Anyone else find themselves a little queasy thinking about our commanders sex life?" 

            "GIMUEL!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

            Cerise shook her head, smiling, hearing the last few comments said by her comrades. Only them….

            Taking in a deep breath and letting it slowly, Cerise realized she felt better. It was one less thing to worry about.

            Standing up and stretching, the female spy began to out away all the leftover equipment. It wasn't a hard task and soon she was done.

            Walking with a grace only she cold have, Cerise headed towards the door, looking forwards to a long shower before dinner. Maybe she would even get to see Dilandau tonight…

            A movement caught her eye and she sighed. "Dakini, are you making it a habit to stop me here?"

            "Maybe… maybe not…" Came the not quite human voice as the Shadow materialized into her solid form. Her eyes burned fiercely and Cerise was instantly on her guard.

            "What do you want?"

            "To give you a message from the sorcerers…"

            The pain blossomed in Cerise's abdomen before she had a chance to even process what was happening. Mouth slightly agape, she looked down to see the black blade nestled into her body. Her hands gripped it, feeling the warmth of her own blood. 

Then, she snapped back to how she would normally react, if it had been an enemy. Grunting, she pulled back, disengaged the blade, then whipped her hand out and scratched Dakini across the face.

The shadow hissed and pulled back, but let a grin cross her face anyway. Cerise, grimaced and tried to follow but her legs failed her and she collapsed on the ground, face first.

            Dakini laughed in delight, looking at the perfect picture before her. Cerise was sprawled on the ground, on arm by her side, one by her head, blood starting to pool before her. It was just perfect.

            She leaned down and whispered into the fallen spy's ear. "I'll tell your lover you said goodbye. Sweet dreams, Cerise."

A/N: One question, should I keep this AU and let Cerise live or follow the story line and kill her eventually? I'm not killing her off yet though…

Disclaimer: ESCAFLOWNE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!! Only Cerise does. Dakini belongs to another but own her personality. Go figure.


	9. Chapter 9: Penance and Pain

            WHOOHOO! Another chapter has arrived and I'm pretty damn proud of this one cept for the beginning. Could have been better. All has been decided on the end as such. It will follow the storyline, meaning Folken dies, Slayers die, and Dilandau turns into a girl O.o. But. Instead of a sequel I will keep on adding to this and continue after the war, unless you want a whole separate sequel. Because as one reviewer pointed out, I don't have to kill Cerise to make it follow the story.

And now: SHOUT OUTS!

**Michelle**: Thank you soo much for knowing what a viola is and reviewing. Violas are scarce out there ^_~

**RAD**: Dakini was supposed to be good originally O.o Go figure

**Dragon Fairy**: *sniffles* I feel so special…

**Leviathan**: I'd love to review when the story is up. Must return the favor.

**Bleak Air**: Of course I'll kill her! Hope this chapter satisfies you till then!

**Dilandau's girl**: You made a very good point and helped me tremendously with my decisions. Domo arigato!

**Ender**: Yep, me and those cliffhanger ^_^

**Naria**: I'm trying! I need a muse…

**LithiumFilledD0LL**: Thankies very much for the review!

Fire and Ice

            Chapter 9: Penance and Pain

Folken walked slowly down the hallway, deep in thought, for once free from the sorcerers' sharp gazes. The cat twins trailed dutifully behind him, silent, knowing their master well.

            Folken paused as the twins did, their faces scrunching up slightly. He raised an eyebrow slightly. "What is it?"

            "Nothing…Folken-sama…" Naria answered, eyes gazing up at him.

            "Only the scent of blood." Eryia finished, looking at him much like her sister.

            Folken turned towards both, looking at them sternly. " Where is the scent?"

            Both seemed surprised at the forcefulness in his voice and pointed mutely towards the training room. 

            Hurriedly, the Fanelian man walked towards the dark room.

            Cerise was still conscious but barely. All her mind could focus on was the blazing pain in her abdomen. Normally… normally she could push it away. But shock had already set in; her body refused to move. 

            She _made_ it move.

            Her fingers curled and uncurled until she was able to place them palm down on the floor, and hoist herself up slightly, arms trembling. Pain flared even brighter in her stomach and she collapsed with a low groan, managing to get on her back. 

            Hands pressed weakly to the bleeding wound and tried to staunch the blood flow. Her own blood lay in a puddle around her, soaking into her hair and making it stick together and to the floor. Her once white tank was crimson. She just couldn't move anymore. Her eyes began to close, wanting so badly just to shut and let her sleep forever.

            But no… the floor had to pound with someone's footsteps, waking her up.

            And hand curled its way around her neck, pulling her up against dark, warm leather.

            "Cerise, open your eyes! Open them and focus on me! That's an order!"

            Silver orbs peered blearily up at the one that held her. Red eyes looked back down on her, face creased with worry.

            "Folken-sama…" She coughed out, hands still pressed to her wound.

            Cold steel wrapped around one, pulling it back and wincing at the horrible sight that greeted him.

            Black curled at the edges of her vision and Cerise felt her heart begin to slow; breathing was harder. She gasped, twisting slightly in the older man's grip. Faintly she heard him yell.

            "Get the doctors!"

            Then black.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Gatty's feet pounded the steel beneath him as he ran towards the medical ward. Word had just reached him of Cerise's injury and fear snaked through him. Cerise was theit little sister, their favorite, and for some the mothers they never had. She may have been a bitch at times, but they cared for her so much…

            Tears blurred his vision. Maybe if it hadn't been for that he would have seen the hand that reached out and grabbed him, placing a cloth over his mouth, before he blacked out. ~~

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Most of the Slayers were already waiting outside the room where Cerise was when Gatty arrived. 

            "Where the hell were you?! Did you walk or something?" One accused Gatty, glaring.

            "I'm sorry! I got tied up dammit!" Gatty said back heatedly. 

            "Just quit fighting." Migel snapped, leaning against a wall. "It doesn't help."

            They all feel silent, waiting there in the hallway, only an occasional word or so. And hour turned to two, two turned to three, three faded into five. The wait was agonizing. 

            And where was Dilandau? 

            Suddenly the doors opened and the doctor came out, wiping his hands on his blood soaked clothes.

            "How is she?" Migel asked quickly but was suddenly pushed to the side as Dilandau stormed through. His gloved hands grabbed the startled doctor by the collar and lifted him clear of the ground.

            "Tell me the _entire_ truth or I swear you will die very painfully and very slowly." Dilandau growled in a low voice, eyes glittering dangerously.

            "S-sh- she was stabbed once with a smooth knife through the abdomen." The doctor stuttered. "It wasn't as bad as we thought bu-but she lost a lot of blood and if she lasts through the night she may have a chance at living but vital organs were pierced and-" His words died in a yell as Dilandau flung him against a wall and glared.

            "She WILL live." Came the soft, dangerously quiet reply. The general glared around, daring anyone to say differently. Seeing no one was going to argue, he stalked into the room, seating himself by the unconscious girl.

            Tubes were in her arms and he skin was pale. Cerise's breathing was slow and often uneven, eyes closed. Dilandau felt hurt build inside him, fueling his rage. Whoever did this to his love would pay dearly. 

They would pay very dearly indeed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Folken's steps were sure as he walked down to the holding cells, a certain sadness lancing through his features. He knew what he must do. And he knew it might cost him his life.

            He didn't care.

            He stopped by the blank steel wall, eyes searching, searching for the spot Cerise had told him existed. Slim fingers found the crack and all it took was a small tug from his artificial arm to open the door. Four faces looked up at him in surprise and mixes of other emotions: terror, anger, fear…

            "You all need to run. Run away very quickly from this place." He said, moving out of their way, producing both Van and Allen's swords.

            Cautiously, both men took their weapons and inched out the doorway, the girls behind them.

            Van's eyes burned into Folken, making him want to turn away, but he didn't.

"Why brother?" Came the expected question.

            "Because the sorcerers are far more dangerous then predicted. If they don't hesitate to attack one of their own, killing prisoners will mean nothing."

            The girl shrank back in fear but Van just nodded and began to run, dragging everyone else along.

            Folken watched them go, face blank. "We shall meet again, Van."

            A sound made him whirl and he was dismayed to see Dakini there, look all too innocent in the half-light.

            "Naughty, naughty Folken-sama… you let the prisoners go. You're as bad as Cerise." She sounded like a mother scolding a child—then the words sunk in.

            "You…" He trailed off then started again. "But why?"

            "Well now, we couldn't have Dilandau going soft because some little tramp was encouraging emotions in him, now could we?" Came the soft reply.

            Folken did not answer. He had assumed something was up between the two but had allowed it because it calmed the General down.

            "Join us…" Dakini pleaded, eyes begging him. "You would be such a valuable asset… come back to us. We could be together then."

            _She's insane…_Folken though with disgust, looking at the creature before him. "Dakini… I…"

            "Yes?" Came the eager reply.

            "I am sorry." 

            The Shadow may have been fast but Folken was faster. His sword struck the side of her head, knocking her out. Without regards to how she would fair, he tossed her like a doll into the room that Van and his friends had once occupied. The walls were sealed tight; not even the shadow would be able to get out.

            "I will let Cerise and Dilandau deal with you." And with that, he shut the door and left.

~~ That will be explained much, much later. And it's important. So don't forget it.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. That sums it up. Cept Cerise. And no one wants her. Trust me.

Cerise: I HEARD THAT!

Spazoid: *cringes*


	10. Chapter 10: Death and Deceit

            This is it folks. The end of the first part of Fire and Ice. And damn, am I proud it. Thanks to all my reviewers and friends that supported me and gave me confidence and courage. This is not the end, though. Part two is in the making and it should be to your liking as well. Special thanks to:

**Dragon Fairy**: I'm glad to know that my humble writing makes you happy. It really makes my day.

**Naria**: I know you want it quicker! I'm still trying! I NEED A MUSE!!

**Salieiya: **I apologize for the delay in mentioning you. I didn't check me reviews till after I had posted chapter nine. Gomen and thank you for checking my stuff.

**Rad**: Yes, the Gatty thing was VERY important. And, it's explained in this chapter… kind of. And yes, Dakini has a thing for Folken. That's explained too…

**Michelle**: You deserve to feel loved! You reviewed AND you know what a viola is!

**Kai**: I'm glad you still like this story ^_^

**Fai**: Dun worry! I'm sorry this came up so slow for you but all I can say is you have to kinda get used to the cliffhangers. I use them a lot O.o 

            Fire and Ice

            Chapter 10: Death and Deceit

Cerise had lasted through the night, but barely. Twice, had her heart slowed to a dangerous rate, another time it had become dangerously fast. In the morning, though alive, she was still unconscious and pale.

            But she was alive.

            Dilandau had sat by her side the entire night, one hand on the bed, the other resting on the hilt of his sword. Rage burned inside him; rage at the hopelessness he felt, rage at those that had hurt his love.

            Gloved fingers tightened almost painfully around the hilt of his sword, imagining the blood of the one who had caused him this pain on the silver blade.

            "Dilandau." Smoldering ruby eyes snapped up to meet dull red ones. Folken looked at him rather blankly. "The one you seek is in the hidden cell down in the prison bay."

            Dilandau stared up at the taller man, contemplating his words. Slowly, joints protesting form the lack of movement, he stood up, hand even tighter around his sword.

            "Watch her." The Fanelian wasn't sure if it was a command or a plea but sat down beside the sterile bed anyway. Dilandau walked out of the room at a furious pace, snarling when the few remaining Dragon Slayers questioned him.

            Folken watched his retreating back, knowing that when Dilandau came back, Cerise wouldn't be there.

*^*^*

            Dakini woke with a low groan, black eyes clouded with confusion, pale hand pressed to her head. Where was she? How had she gotten here? He looked around the room at the blank steel walls, confused. She looked for anyplace where her shadow form could slip out. There was none.

            Panic began to set in. _Why am I here? Folken-sama… Folken-sama hit me on the head! But… why would he hurt me? He must… he must have wanted to keep me safe. So he put me in here. Yes of course…_ The shadow was disillusioned, mind gone from years of abuse and tests preformed by the sorcerers. 

            Footsteps echoed and the door began to move. Dakini sat up straighter, a smile lighting up her features. It was Folken-sama, come to tell her it was safe to come out now.

            Her joyous look faded into one of horror as the door opened to reveal an enraged Dilandau. 

            Those ruby eyes opened and began even darker seeing who the occupant of the room was. Dakini shrank against a corner, terrified, knowing she had pushed the general too far.

            Obsidian met garnet and a strangled sob escaped the Shadows lips. Her mind, so clouded by fear did not even realize the door was open for a perfect escape.

            "I should have known." Dilandau hissed, the sound of his sword being drawn echoing off the bare walls. And still… Dakini could not tear her eyes away from his.

            Even when the gleaming silver blade drove itself through her stomach and out through her back, her eyes remained fixed on Dilandau, albeit slightly wider.

            A small cry escaped her lips as the sword was removed and she fell on her hands a knees, black blood dripping onto the floor. Her mouth gasped for air, blood sliding out of her stained lips.

            She heard Dilandau's boots click on the floor as he headed towards the door. An oily rag landed in front of her face, and her eyes focused blearily on the silver haired boy once more. As if in slow motion, the match arced through the air towards that piece of cloth.

            "Burn in hell Dakini. I'll see you there."

            The steel door muffled her screams as it was closed.

*^*^*

            Dilandau, feeling mildly better, knowing that the damned shadow was dead, pushed opened the doors to the medical ward—only to find an empty bed.

            His whole body froze, eyes opening wide, breath catching in his throat. A mistake, it had to be a mistake… She had just been here, not twenty minutes ago. Pale, breath erratic, but Cerise had been here _alive_. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't…. could she?

            "I'm sorry Dilandau. She died minutes after you had left." Folken's voice was quiet, sadness laced through it. Dilandau hadn't noticed him in the room, let alone the inflections in his voice.

            Slowly, he turned his eyes to the taller man, body trembling. "Sorry? That's all you can say? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" With a scream of rage and hurt the boy threw himself at Folken, who was surprised by the ferocity he felt in the young man.

            Fists pounded brutally on his chest but it did not last for long. They slowly stopped; hollow sobs echoing around the sterile room. Dilandau collapsed against the older man's chest, emotions long suppressed forcing themselves out.

            Folken could not help but look at the boy with compassion. "I loved her… I loved her Folken… .why did they have to take her away…" Broken words that twisted the Fanelian's heart.

            One hand pulled the limp body to him, the mechanical one sliding around his neck. A small needle appeared from one of the fingers, inserting itself into the pale skin of Dilandau's neck.

            Dilandau stiffened then went limp in his arms and Folken easily stood with the thin boy. His eyes lid over.

            Tears slid down Cerise's face unashamedly, hands clasped over her mouth to muffle any sound she might make. 

            "Say goodbye to him. I don't think you'll ever see him again." Folken said softly, watching her silver eyes.

            To his surprise she turned away from him, turning her eyes to the floor. "Just go. It hurts already as it is."

            Folken nodded and left, walking down the hall to Dilandau's room.

*^*^*

Cerise waited silently by a large window in Folken's room, knowing that the half draconian would return soon to explain this whole mess to her.

            " I don't know if the answers I give will explain what you want to know, Cerise." 

She turned at his voice, fingers resting on the bandages under her soft shirt. "Then tell me the best you can."

Folken sat at a wooden table, eyes serious, face sad. "The sorcerers obviously knew about you and Dilandau. And in an effort to keep him the perfect fighting machine, you had to be eliminated. Hence Dakini's intervention."

"And if I had lived, like I did, they would have just kept trying, right? That's why we had to make it look like I really did die." Cerise stared out the window once more, gaze unfocused. "But other things don't make sense. Like why the Slayers barely reacted when my death was announced. I know them; I know at least some of them would react more. And why Dilandau is so important to the sorcerers… who is he really?"

Cerise's eyes met Folken's and she knew he would tell the truth. "The Slayers did not react because it isn't really them."

"Nani?"

Folken looked at her. "Do you know what a clone is?"

"An exact copy of something." Cerise answered instantly. "They were working on it in… Cretia I think."

Folken nodded. " Exactly. The sorcerers used it on the Slayers. They didn't want them, to have such a close relationship with their commander. The originals may be dead or alive."

"So… they're replicas?" Cerise said slowly, feeling bile rise in her throat as Folken nodded. "That is disgusting. They're insane."

"It only gets worse." Came the  quiet reply. "Dilandau isn't who you think his is. He may be a boy, with all the right parts and such, but his real name is Celena Schezar. She was kidnapped by the sorcerers and turned into Dilandau."

Cerise narrowed her eyes. "But.. the only share a body. Technically they are separate entities."

"I suppose so…" Folken answered thoughtfully at her reply.

"The there has to be a way to separate them." Cerise noted the surprised look on her former commanders face. "What? You think I'd be stunned? I knew something was wrong with him. I think the sorcerers do have a way to separate them but I think they won't. He's more unstable this way."

Folken just stared at her. "I'm frightened to say, you are probably right. But… you have to go. You cannot stay here."

Cerise looked down. "I know. But whatever form he's in, you are aware I will protect him, as long as I'm alive and I will look for that cure."

Folken nodded.

Taking a shuddery breath, Cerise straightened and made sure she had all her knives. A small sack was slung over her shoulder, holding all she had ever truly owned. Silver eyes met ruby and she bowed, ignoring the pain it caused. "Good luck Folken-sama. I hope we meet again some day."

A sad smile met her words. "So do I… but I fear it will not happen. The twins will take you down. Goodbye Slayer Cerise. It was an honor to know you." 

Cerise nodded to him then turned and followed the cat twins out.

It was the last time Folken ever saw her again.

*^*^*

Dilandau screamed  out the Slayers names, strapped down on this cold table, wanting some comfort. Where were they? Cruel faces looked down at him, gleaming needles held.

He screamed again as one spoke. "Commence the memory wipe." 

Pain, a needle, in his arm! He thrashed, still screaming, trying to dislodge it to no avail. Memories, faces, they began to fade. Why had he been screaming? Who had he wanted again.

One thing didn't fade though, stubbornly it remained.

One of soft skin, gleaming in firelight and silver eyes gazing up at his, entrancing him. _Cerise_…

            He would not forget her.

Because the end… is merely the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11: Changes and Kidnappings

            Part two has begun! MWHAHAHA! I am happy. It is down. A new chapter has begun. No shout outs this time because I'm too lazy. And tired. I have a job now on top of school. It's not easy. But I have money. Money is good. To one reader's question, this doesn't exactly fit into the timeline but its right before the battle of fried. So yes, it is kinda in the timeline but it's mainly AU. So, on with the next saga!

Fire and Ice

Chapter 11: Changes and Kidnappings

_Five years had passed since the war. Zaibach had disappeared, the once great country completely destroyed in the aftermath. _

_            Van had gone on to rebuild Fanelia and rule as the king of his country. Still, he remained unmarried, waiting with some glimmer of hope that Hitomi would one day return._

_            Millerna and Dryden had married, after Millerna had realized that Allen had merely been a fascination. They lived in Austuria with their three-year-old daughter Jayden._

            Allen had remained with the crew of the Crusade and roamed often, giving help were it was needed. His little sister Celena was always by his side. They visited Van and Millerna in their separate homes often.

            The pen was laid down in the desk, the candle now burning too low to be of much use in writing. Silver eyes closed briefly, and two slim fingers tried to wipe away the tiredness. " And me… I do what I can, moving from place to place, trying to protect them all, _and_ look for information at the same time."

            Cerise Cecile sighed and leaned back in the comfortable wooden chair, gazing up into the ceiling at nothing. She did not look radically different since she had left Zaibach but things had changed.

            Her once long black hair was cut short, leaving only enough to be pulled up comfortably. At around seventeen she had gotten a growth spurt, adding a little height and making her slim frame even more willowy.    
            In the small of her back, elaborately done, was a tattoo of a slim dragon, made of blues, reds, and black. It had been a reminder of who she had been, who she had cared for, and who she would always be.

            A pale, faint scar ran from right above her left eyebrow, down her eye, stopping right at the height of her nose. A reminder of an encounter with a shadow she had sorely underestimated.

            Shadows… a wry grin crossed her face. Those bloody things had blamed her for their kin's death. Turned out Dakini had a very extensive family. And each time one attacked, Cerise was forced to kill them, which just made them angrier and made them send another. It was rather tiring.

            She sighed and glanced at the leather books to her right. Journals of the sorcerers, of their experiments. It was only a small portion of what they had and Cerise had been looking for three years now for a 'cure' for Dilandau/ Celena.

            Nothing even vaguely like it had been found and she was beginning to despair. She had lost everything in one single stab of a knife and everyday it ached. They had been here family- it was hard to know she would never see anybody again.

            Hands pressed tightly to her eyes to withhold the tears. She hated to cry. It made her feel so vulnerable; it was not something she could fight back against. One couldn't fight against themselves.

            Heavy thumps came from downstairs and the former spy looked up and then down at the floor. A single eyebrow rose. Who would enter an inn this late at night?

+_+_+

            Large blue eyes looked in fright at the large men around her. Little Jayden Aston sniffled once but didn't cry. They had yelled at her for crying, these strange men. They had been in her room when she had woken up and told her of she made any noise they would kill her mommy and daddy. She didn't want that. She loved her mommy and daddy.

            Tears filled her eyes. This wasn't home; she wanted to be home. It was safe there.

            "Shut up!" One of the men yelled as she made a little sound. Drake gave a disgusted snort. "If we weren't being paid so much, I would have killed the brat by now. Don't why it had to be the princess… Damn sorcerers saying it had to be like the original. Too much trouble… Hey!" He waved over the black haired waitress that had appeared.

            Catcalls and whistles came from his men, making the young woman shy away, a wary look on her face.

            Drake snarled. "Shut up the lot of ya! Lady, ten ales, two bottles of wine, and something for the kid over there." His finger jerked towards Jayden. The woman nodded and bowed slipping away.

            Jayden watched the strange woman who seemed to move like a cat, like the one she owned as a pet. Blue eyes followed her as she served the men and then came over and kneeled near Jayden. Instantly, she moved away but a kind smile eased her. "Don't worry I wont hurt you."

            Jayden looked at her, then at the warm bread and milk in her hands. She took it cautiously, then ate and drank it all. She was starving.

            The woman frowned. "They didn't feed you… damn brutes…" Silver eyes flicked around then settled back on Jayden. "I want you to go hide over there, under that table, okay? Don't come out until I say so, okay?"

            Jayden just nodded and did as told, her small body fitting under the table, her view of the evil men blocked. The strange woman stood up and moved away. Jayden frowned as yells began but knew she shouldn't move. She'd been told not to move. 

            Chairs scraped and she heard odd dull thumps, what were they? All of a sudden there was no noise at all.

            The woman was suddenly there, peering down at Jayden, she was breathing heavy as if she'd been running. "Jayden, my name is Cerise. I'm going to get you back to your parents. But you have to trust me. Can you do that?"

            Jayden nodded. "Yes ma'am Cerise. I'll be strong liked my daddy tells me to."

            A smile flitted across Cerise's face. "It's just Cerise. The come here and let me carry you. We have to ride a horse to Fanelia. It's closer."

            Jayden nodded once more and crawled into Cerise's arms that picked her up smoothly. Cerise tucked her against her body, hiding her view of the inn.

            No child should see that kind of carnage.

+_+_+

            Van paced back and forth in agitation. Jayden had been missing for three days now and they had no clue were to look for her. They had scoured countries and no one knew. Millerna was near inconsolable and Dryden was starting to get desperate too.

            The young king slammed his hand down in anger. "She has to be somewhere!"

            "The question is where is that somewhere." Allen Schezar stood across from him, his own eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and searching..

            Van growled and slammed his fist down again, sitting heavily. No one knew who had taken the child or why. Van had his ideas but he also had his doubts. The only one who could confirm his suspicions was dead.

            Gaddes suddenly burst in, out of breath. Commander…. Princess… stables… here!"

            The two men launched themselves past the other, rushing at break neck speed to the stables. At the entrance they heard the joyous cry of "Mommy! Daddy!"

            Both skidded inside to see Millerna and Dryden unashamedly weeping and holding a seemingly fine and healthy Jayden to their chests.

            Van felt something in his chest lift and sagged against the wall in relief. Celena had slipped in and was holding her bother's hand tightly, small smile on her face.

            "Gods Jayden, how did you get here? How did you find us?"  Millerna breathed, looking the three year old. The child merely pointed to the black-cloaked figure that hung in the shadows, seemingly uncomfortable.

            Van felt something inside of him knot and he turned to face the figure, eyes narrowed. "We thank you stranger. Please, remove your cloak so we can see you and recognize you." 

            The figure shook its head and backed a step away. Jayden frowned and went over to yank on the cloak. "Please show them."

            A sigh. "Child, you may have just dammed me." The voice was familiar… Van knew it. His hand rested unconsciously on the hilt of his sword as the hood was slowly pulled back.

            Silver eyes mat amber and Van froze in recognition. Cerise gave a crooked smile and bowed. "Your highness."

            Before Van could utter a single word, Celena made a strange noise. Van turned to look at her and was startled by how wide her eyes were… they were full of… recognition? Before he could ponder it, the blond woman gave a scream and collapsed.

            "Celena!"

…. REVIEW! And Escaflowne does not belong to me. Only Cerise does.


	12. Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

            My apologies for having this take forever to get up. I just didn't have the initiative. Plus, I was rather pissed at FF.net for doing that NC-17 thing. We have warnings, dammit, and if you miss them it's your fault. Don't punish the community as a whole for a few's mistakes. Okay, mini rant done. Sorry ^_^;; Onwards with the chapter. Which I like better than the last one. 

Fire and Ice

Chapter 12: Questions and Answers

            Cerise did the first logical thing that came to mind.

            Run.

            Her body moved swiftly and launched onto her horse, jerking the reins so it turned, kicking her heels into its sides to spur it on.

            The copper mare took off like lightening, heading straight into a full canter. Cerise bent over the mane, silently urging the mare faster. She knew why Celena had collapsed… and she didn't want to face it. She couldn't face it.

            Yells echoed behind her and in front of her, the gates that had been made to block entrance to Fanelia slammed shut. Cerise growled and whirled her horse around, glaring angrily at the soldiers that began to circle her. Her horse whinnied in agitation, moving restlessly.

            "By order of the King you are under arrest for high treason and the kidnapping of Princess Jayden Aston!" One young soldier yelled out.

            Cerise rolled her eyes as she was pulled down and stripped of all weapons. "Like I haven't heard that one before…"

~_~_~

            Van stood alone in his room, gazing out at the rising stars. His eyes drifted to the Mystic Moon, a twinge of pain tugging on his heart. He swiftly pushed it away. Others things needed his attention right now. 

            "Milord, the prisoner."

            "Send her in."

            The footsteps were quiet and barely perceptible as Cerise entered, giving credit to her training. She made no other movement than to stand behind him, waiting.

            "Why did you bring her back?" He turned to face her, noting a few mild changes as well as the new height difference.

            "I wish I knew." Silver eyes tracked around the room as she spoke.

            "I thought you were dead."

            "So did all of Zaibach. Lord Folken knows how to cover his tracks."

            Van narrowed his eyes. " Folken covered you're tracks? Why?"

            Cerise shrugged as best she could with the bonds that held her. "I wish I knew."

            "What happened to the sorcerers?"

            "I wish I knew."

            Van slammed his fist down onto a table, making Cerise look at him. "Don't you know anything? You ruined hundreds of peoples lives; you could at least try and help them."

            "Do you honestly think that you were the only ones hurt in this?" Van was surprised by the cold edge that suddenly appeared in t he former soldier's voice. "I had no family. I lived on the streets as a child and Zaibach became my home. Those fifteen boys you killed? They were my family. My only family; my only friends. And suddenly, poof, they're gone in a king's mad rage. Yeah, we killed too. But we weren't the only bad guys. And you know it, your highness."

            Van's eyes regarded the angry woman, who stood before him, trembling with rage. "You could have killed me at anytime during this conversation, couldn't you?"

            "Yes."

            "Then why not?"

            "Because I don't want you dead. I just want Dilandau back."

            The hair on the back of Van's neck prickled. "He's dead."

            A slow shake of her head. "No, he's not."

~_~_~

            Celena laid on her bed, her brother, sitting in a chair beside her. Allen sat quietly, thinking. He recognized the woman; how could he forget her face? Blue eyes glanced over to Celena. But how could she know? Could it be that the boy trapped within her… Allen shook his head. He would not think of that now.

            Celena suddenly jerked up with a gasp, eyes wide as she clutched the sheets to her chest. "No!"

            "Celena!" Allen held his sister as she began to shake, tears sliding down her face. "It's alright, it's alright now… nothing can hurt you…"

            "I know her…" Allen froze at the words. "I've seen her… in my dreams. Some one's always crying for her…I don't understand. Why does he cry for her?"

            Allen almost couldn't face the large eyes of his sister. "I think you just had a bad spell Celena. Get some rest…"

            "No." Her voice was strong as she stood. "I want to see her. I want to figure this out. Please, oni-sama?"

            Allen has known, somewhere in the back of his mind, that this would eventually happen. He closed his eyes. "Alright; we'll go see her."

~_~_~

            _Looks like the Knight of Caeli forgot to tell our king something here…_Cerise thought to herself, carefully studying the king's surprised face. _Now, what would happen if I told him there was a possibility the Dragon Slayers WEREN'T dead and that the sorcerers had lived through the war?_

            Before further thoughts could be created, the door opened, making Cerise twist to see who it was. One fine eyebrow lifted at the sight of Allen Schezar and his little sister. Cerise turned away at the sight of Celena. Because no matter how hard she tried, all she saw was Dilandau.

            "Please face me." Cerise closed her eyes at the affirmative voice, and turned to face Celena.

            Blue eyes scrutinized her, running up and down, as if trying to figure her out. "Who are you?"

            "Cerise Cecile."

            "What did you do during the war?"

            "I was a spy for the Zaibach Empire."

            "Why does he always cry for you?"

            Cerise blinked, finally focusing on the girl for the first time. Her mind noted the look of shock on Van's face but focused mainly on the girl in front of her. "You're aware he exists?"

            "Yes. He cries sometimes, when he's not angry. He misses you. You're the only one he hasn't forgotten."

            Cerise closed her eyes then opened them. "He cries because he thinks I'm dead. And Celena?"

            "Hm?"

            "Don't talk to him unless you want him to come out."

            Blazing blue eyes just watched her. "You've watched me, haven't you."

            "Since the day you returned and he stopped being." Choked noises came from both men in the room, as they realized they had been watched all these years.

            Celena only nodded. "Maybe, if I wasn't aware of him inside me, I'd say it was only devotion to one's commander. But I am aware of him and now that I know you a little better, I'd say you two loved each other."

            "And I'd say you were right."

            "Are you crazy?" Allen suddenly spoke. "He was a psychopath!"

            "I'm well aware if that. But he was mentally unstable because he was Celena. Two minds cannot exist in one body. The only reason Celena is dominate is because it's her body and Dilandau has nothing to fight for anymore." Cerise voice was calm. She realized she had changed in the few years she had been on her own.

            "But it's been five years…." Van shook his head. "You know you can never get him back, so why do you still care?"

            "Logically, no, I can't get him back. But it's the same with Hitomi, isn't it?" Cerise held back a smile as the king flinched. "Logically she can never get back. But. There is always the small hope she will. Same with Dilandau. There may be a… potion, I guess you could call it, which could separate both entities as give them their own bodies. Unfortunately, I haven't found it yet… "

            Cerise could see the knight getting ready fir a biting remark when Celena suddenly groaned, doubling over, hands clutched to her stomach. Cerise briefly caught blue eyes turning violet, before the silver bland hair covered them and the girl dropped to the floor with another pained groan. Her tunic had suddenly become loose on her chest, her breeches a bit small.

            When the girl had finally stopped moving, Allen moved to go help her up then shrank back, eyes wide. Celena had stood slowly, head bowed, taking a faltering few steps towards Cerise.

            The former spy gave a gasp as the 'girl' looked up, finding herself face to face with an older Dilandau.

            Ruby red eyes searched her face, full of confusion and longing. A pale hand reached out to touch her voice and a trembling voice spoke. "Cerise?"

            … Escaflowne does not belong to me. Only Cerise does. *sniffle*


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises and Shadows

I'M SORRY! I know this took a hell of a long time to get up but a lot of issues decided to try and foil my plans for writing. But a five-day weekend presented itself and gave me the time to write another chapter. So I hope it at least satisfies some of you. The last two haven't been my best….

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Only Cerise. And trust me, that isn't worth it.

Cerise: I heard that…

Spazoid: Eh heh… *gulps*

And now…**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Mistress of Darkness**: Here's your more! Sorry it took so long.

**Michelle**: THANK YOU! My point exactly!

**Naria**: Don't die! It's up! I dun wanna loose my reviewers!

**Dragon Fairy**: Please, send me that idea on how to separate Dilandau and Celena. I'm always open to new suggestions.

**Saveiya**: Thankies for the compliment.

**Fai**: Thank you for reviewing again and again.

**Rad**: Sorry for not answering your question earlier ^_^;;; It was Allen who screamed Celena.

**Fuu Houjii**: Glad ya think its cool ^_~

**Remember the Titans**: More has arrived!

**Gld Dragn**: I hope you know, your encouragement really helped.

Fire and Ice

Chapter 13: Surprises and Shadows.

Cerise stared in bewildered surprise. She knew Dilandau still existed within Celena She just hadn't known he had enough strength to make his presence known.

"Cerise?" Dilandau spoke again, hand resting on her cheek.

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before words came out whispered. "Hai…?"

The former general took a step towards Cerise and everyone else in the room tensed. "You're… you're not dead."

A sad smile, a small shake of her head. "No… no I'm not…"

Dilandau's gaze became unfocused; he seemed to be struggling internally. "I… she…. I have to go…"

Silver eyes met garnet, strong despite the hurt that hid behind. "I will get you back." The conviction was unmistakable. 

The familiar smirk crossed appeared. "I know you will."

Then cobalt blue replaced garnet and Celena stepped back in shock, eyes wide, breathing heavy.

The room was dead silent and Cerise could see several people shaking. Cerise smirked slightly, silver eyes sliding to the stony faced king.

"Now do you believe me?"

+~+

Van watched Cerise pour over the documents sprawled across her room in the Crusade. After a brief discussion, Van, Allen, Allen's men, and Dryden had realized the best thing to do was listen to the former spy and find out what she knew.

Which happened to me more than they knew.

As Van had expected, someone of the Zaibach Empire had survived. The sorcerers, they assumed. There was a way to split Dilandau and Celena. They just had to find it. And other minor facts that seemed real but had to be proven.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Van blinked as she spoke, then scowled. "Hai, I am."

A soft sigh was heard as Cerise looked up. "I know you hate me; and I don't blame you. But please, at least be civil to me."

Van shifted uncomfortably for a minute before speaking. "I don't hate you; I don't know how to act around you. You tried to kill me…(1)"

Cerise flinched. "It wasn't personal. And it's not like you didn't try to kill me."

Van gave a sheepish grin. "That's true." He stepped inside. "Found anything?"

Cerise licked her lips and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "The sorcerers survived for sure-"

"Which is bad."

"Which is very very bad. They might have plans for another Dilandau-like person. Which is why I think Jayden was kidnapped. And the antidote to separate Celena and Dilandau does exist but has to be found and is most likely in old Zaibach territory…"

Van nodded "So… nothing solid."

"Yep." Cerise gave a crooked smile. "That sums it up. Oh, and unnatural beings called Shadows want me dead."

Van nodded again. "Wonderful."

+~+

" So this was a safe point for you." Gaddes commented as he, a few of Allen's men, Allen himself, and the king headed towards the safe house along with Cerise.

"Yes. If I was too far from the Vione, I would wait at a point until one of the slayers came to pick me up."

"I'm sure that's all they did."  One crewmember snickered.

"Yeah, that's all they did." Cerise said, a note of edge in her voice.

"Watch your tone with me missy." The man, Desh, replied, hand falling to his sword.

"Look whose talking, you crude bastard!" Cerise retorted, hands akimbo. She hadn't been allowed any weapons.

"That's it!" Desh charged forward, ignoring his comrades and commanders yells.

Gaddes only saw Cerise smirk before the two clashed and there was a blur of movement. Desh was suddenly on the ground with a yell of pain, no weapon, and blood on his face.

Cerise stood above him with a disgusted look, sword in hand. "I don't need a weapon to kill someone." 

The threat hung in air thick with tension. The Crusade's crew looked at the small woman with a mixture of fear, anger, hate, and admiration. Allen looked irritated and Van looked on with seeming indifference.

"Though I'm sure you have a right to defend yourself miss Cerise, please don't injure any of Allen's men."

Cerise's eyes slid over to Van, her head tilted slightly. Suddenly, she gave a shallow bow. "My apologies. And don't go in the house until I do."

"Why?" Gaddes asked, almost challenging her.

"Because you'd die."

"Lovely."

+~+

Cerise looked around the small cramped house, memories seeping into her thoughts.

/_ "Long time no see." Cerise looked up at the voice, smiling at Gatti's baby face._

_"Yeah, I guess it has been. A couple months now. I'm ready to go home." She answered, standing, favoring her right leg over her left."_

_Gatti snorted and helped her walk, ignoring her protests. "You call that floating hunk of junk a home? You scare me Cerise…" /_

"Cerise." The young woman was snapped back to the present by her name. "Are you alright?" It was Van. The king.

"I'm fine." She snapped, angry at her own lapse. 

Van raised an eyebrow, but made no comment. "What are we looking for?"

"Anything. I don't remember what stuff I left at these places but this one I know I left an important journal. And some weapons I liked…"

"No." Van stated firmly. "After your stunt today you'd have everyone far too spooked by you.

Cerise snorted, beginning to walk across the wood floor, listening. "He started it…"

Her boot suddenly made a hollow noise and she smirked, leaning down to pull the floorboard up. Underneath lay a leather bound journal, a pair of knives, and… nothing else. But there should have been something else. She knew that much. A shudder ran through her. Someone had already been here….

The knives here quickly hid as she stood, holding the book, blowing dust off it.

"What you were looking for?" Allen asked, moving beside her. 

Cerise nodded and opened it, inwardly flinching at the first thing she saw. She had taken the time to draw each of the slayers and place note about them in this particular journal. And she had opened to those pages.

Her slim fingers slowly flipped the pages, wincing at the sight of each slayer.

"Painful?" Van asked, watching her closely.

"No more painful then when your mind dredges up pictures of Hitomi." Cerise answered back, closing the book and looking up in time to see the king flinch.

Cerise watched him walk stiffly out, looked at all the accusing glares sent her way, rolled her eyes and walked back out herself. "That wasn't meant to be a barb."

Van didn't answer. Cerise sighed thinking he was being stubborn, but then realized he was looking at the pendant on his neck.

It was glowing.

"LOOK!" Someone screamed and Cerise's head snapped around to see the beam of light appear not far away and vanish into the forest.

"Hitomi…" Van whispered, stunned.

"Sorcerers work…" Cerise growled, feet digging into the wet earth as she sprinted towards the fading light.

Grimly, she raced past all over, sprinting over brush and plants, dodging trees. Cerise was no fool and knew there was no way that Hitomi could get back on her own. Something had top bring her here and the spy would bet her life it was the sorcerers.

Coming upon a clearing, Cerise skidded to a stop, wide eyed as the light faded.

It had been Hitomi. She had been right. But, unfortunately, holding her was a Shadow. And scattered about the clearing where about a dozen more Shadows.

Well no she knew it was the sorcerers.

A low hissing reverberated around the clearing and Cerise pulled her hidden knives. "Why do these things always happen to me…"


	14. Chapter 14: Complete Control

            It's Late! I know! Gomen!!!!! But hey, here it is, the next chapter in all its glory. And please don't forget to review. It so makes my day to see those…

**SHOUT OUTS!!!**

Mistress of Darkness: Here is your more, as requested!

Rai Dorian: ^_^ I'm so honored to be on your list!

Dragon Fairy: Tis' the Shadows that were in the shadows.

Rad: Hai, Cerise is very talented ^_^. And yes the third item is important. I just wish I knew what it was…

Fire and Ice

Chapter 14: Complete Control

/It could have been worse…/ Cerise thought, leaning against a tree, eyeing the bodies scattered around the clearing. 

            Right away she had jumped into the fray, blades swinging. While to most it may have seemed suicidal, the spy knew she had back up. 

            Those accompanying her on her 'quest' had been thoroughly briefed on the shadows and had been well prepared to fight them. 

            People still died.

            Cerise let her head fall back and rest against the tree, eyes closed in an effort to calm her adrenaline rushed nerves.

            She jerked and gasped for air as something suddenly wrapped around her neck and cut off her oxygen.

            Her fingers scratched futilely at the garrote wire** that had appeared on her neck as an inhuman voice whispered in her ear.

            "For Dakini…"

            Cerise choked as blood began to pool in her mouth. The Shadows tug was so strong Cerise was lifted partially off the ground, still trying to get the wire off. Her vision began to gray at the edges and the first stirring of true panic began to take over. Could no one see here?

            Just as suddenly as it had tightened, the wire slacked and Cerise fell over, spitting up blood and sucking in air, coughing. Above her, one of Allen's men, Gaddes stood, bloody sword held in one hand. He crouched down next to Cerise. "You alright?"

            Cerise coughed a few more times, wiping the blood from her mouth. "I'm alive, that counts."

            Gaddes gave her a smirk as he stood, offering his hand. "No wonder the king respects you."

            "What does THAT mean?!"

            The older man just smirked, making sure she could stand on her own before letting go of her arm. "It's not meant offensive, I can tell you that."

            Cerise just massaged her bruised throat for a minute then a thought struck her. "Hitomi?"

            "Alive and well, already in the Crusade." A curious look overcame the man's face. "Why?"

            Cerise spoke slowly as she walked back with him. "The King has the pendant that granted her passage here. And he's tried but he can't call her back. So how could she get help with outside aide?"

            Gaddes remained silent, letting pieces fall into place. "So it's the sorcerers?"

            "Oh yeah… and I almost don't want to know what they're up to…"

^-^

Celena watched the men move outside the Crusade in the dark night. 

/There she is…/ Celena thought, spotting Cerise walking towards the ship with Gaddes, looking battered but very much alive.

She heard Dilandau 'sigh' in relief. Now that she was fully aware of the young man, she could speak with him, in a sense. And sense his feelings.

The longing was unmistakable so Celena watched the young woman as long as she could, letting the Dilandau see through her eyes. /Soon…/ she whispered.

/Soon isn't soon enough/ came the bitter reply. /I've thought her dead for five years and now that I know she's alive, I can't enough talk to her, let alone touch her and hold her/ 

Celena was quiet for long moments, shielding her thoughts from the former general. /If… if you promise to give me back control… I'll let you be with Cerise for a while. I'll let you take over everything. Mind, body…/ She trailed off, wondering what she was getting herself into. 

Silence reined in her head for a long time and Celena bit her lip, waiting for his reply. 

/Deal/

^-^

"And 'dat?" Little Jayden looked up at the dark haired woman that held her, finger pointing at a drawing..

Cerise shifted the little girl slightly before speaking. "That's Migel. He was a very good swordsman."

"And dat?" The chubby finger pointed at another.

"That is-"

"Jayden!"

Little Jayden near jumped out of her skin at her mother's commanding voice, a guilty look on her face. "We was just reading mommy…"

Millerna gave an exasperated sigh, eyeing Cerise with distrust. Al this time and Millerna still worried she was going to kill them all. "Come on Jayden… I'll read you a story."

Jayden gave an apologetic look at the spy, who hid a smile, before sliding off her lap and taking her mother's hand, leaving. Cerise watched them go, briefly wondering about her soft spot for the girl, before turning back to her journal.

Her fingers traced the line she had drawn so long again. Frustration nagged at her, frustration at being so close but so far away.

"I remember them sometimes."

The knife was out and pressed against the speaker's throat before Cerise even had to think about the movement. It was quickly pulled back with a jerk upon seeing Dilandau's amused face.

"I…" Her brain had failed her. Cerise couldn't form a single word.

Pale fingers dislodged the knife as the other digits tilted her chin up. "Always so hostile, Cerise?"

She swallowed thickly and forced words out. "Only when people sneak up on me…"

Dilandau smirked that oh so familiar smirk and leaned down, kissing her deeply.

Cerise lost herself for a moment, melting in his grip. So long… for so long she had hoped she could taste him, feel his arms around her…

The reality kicked in.

Cerise's eyes flew open and she pulled back, hands pressing against the startled Dilandau's chest. "Oh no… wait one minute here. What about Celena?"

Dilandau paid no heed to her protests and just pushed her onto the bed, trailing kisses along her neck, careful of the bruises. "She gave me permission…"

Cerise shivered and tipped her head back, nails running along his back, under his shirt. "In that case I have no problems…"

Dilandau chuckled, crawling over her. "That's good…"

She watched him lean back and just study her for a moment, fingers running along her face. "You cut your hair…"

Cerise laughed at the pout, pulling him back down. "Well, I'll grow it out again. Now, we have one night; let's make the most of it."

Dilandau smirked. "We can do plenty in one night…"

Cerise just smiled.

^-^

Dilandau gently ran his hand through Cerise's hair as she curled closer to him. He chuckled as she purred quietly, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

"Remind me to thank Celena…" Cerise murmured and Dilandau laughed quietly.

His hand moved from her hair to travel down her back and he watched his fingers absently, eyes coming to rest on the tattoos.

"I'm assuming that hurt…" His voice remained soft, surprising him.

"Pain is relevant." She answered, shrugging. "If you can't feel it, nothing's there."

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head as she smiled. "Only you…"

Cerise kissed his chest. "I missed you…"

Dilandau pulled her close, holding her tightly. "I missed you too…" Dilandau squinted and shifted slightly, seeing the sun. 

"What?" Cerise murmured, eyes closed.

"Dawn."

Cerise suddenly shot up from the bed, cursing, sheets pooling around her waist. "So not fair…."

Dilandau lazily watched the pale light play across her skin. "Why?"

"Allen and his crew rise soon. At least one of them checks on Celena."

Dilandau let out his own curse, sitting up.

Cerise smirked, sliding off the bed and beginning to dress.

Dilandau sighed and stood, pulling her to him. He kissed her deeply before speaking to her softly. "Be careful." 

He watched the lazy silver eyes flick up towards him. "Always am."

^-^

Hitomi hadn't changed from when he had last seen her. Van was still awed by her beauty and happy hadn't described the pair's reunion. Van was sad it had to be in such dire times, but the joy at seeing her alleviated some of the darkness.

"Here." Van looked at where Cerise had jabbed the knife in the map. "The main research facilities. If there's anything useful to us, it is in there. Maybe even the sorcerers thought I doubt that."

"You mean useful to you." Desh sneered.

Cerise gave an exasperated sigh and Van hid a smile. "Don't you learn? I'll break your nose again…" 

The man fell silent among a few sniggers and minor details where brought up before those assembled left.

Van nodded to Cerise as she passed then turned towards Hitomi. Gently, he took her hand in his smiling. "We have a lot to talk about…"

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me.

** garrote wire= extremely thin metal wire that is often strong enough to hold around hundred pounds and sharp enough to cut through limbs. At least, I think it is. It's from Weiss Kreuz. Very good Anime.


	15. Chapter 15: What Once Was Lost Is Found

SORRY! *cringes as various objects are thrown at her. * I know, I know, I haven't updated in almost two months. I'm sorry, but I had no urge! Then, a kind friend left a nice review and well… I went back and looked at it… and realized I had to write so… I wrote!

SHOUT OUTS!

LithiumFilledDoll: *coughs a bit* Yes… I changed Dakini a bit… eh heh… sorry… please don't hurt me?

Ender: I wrote some more! It just wasn't soon… AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! *throws more confetti*

Mistress of Darkness: More has been served!

Darkswansong: Just to let you know, your compliment to Cerise gave her an ego that lasted forever…

Cerise: I HEARD THAT!

Spazoid: *coughs*

Savieya: More has arrived ^_^

Rai Dorian: It wouldn't be a good fic without Dilandau.

Michelle: Right on both accounts. The Shadows do work for the sorcerers. They have been for some time. But they also hate Cerise. They hate her a lot…

Dragon Fairy: Have no fear. I loved your idea. I should have credited you. My apologies. Good luck with your e-mail!

Fire and Ice

Chapter 15: What Once Was Lost Is Found

Cerise leaned over the rail of the Crusade, gazing down at the dark towers below her. The outskirts of Zaibach.

            She recognized it here, but really hadn't wanted to come back. This was where she had first met the sorcerers, for a 'physical'. Cerise, even at the age of 10, had not been one to cry out in pain or fear. She had long since passed that stage on the streets.

            The sorcerers had been able to make her do both.

            Shuddering a bit, she turned back inside, shoving the unwanted thoughts away. Her face smoothed over into an impassive mask, the one she had taken to wearing as of late. Turning a corner, she ran straight into Hitomi who recoiled from her almost instantly. 

            Cerise raised a delicate eyebrow as the other woman blushed and stammered out an apology. "G-g-gomen, I'm still a bit unused to having you as an ally…"

            Cerise gave a dry snort, one hand resting on her hip. "That's what they all say; don't worry about it. How's that bump from the shadows?"

            Cerise could scarcely believe she was talking so easily with a former enemy but she listened as Hitomi answered. "Better, thank you…"

            Cerise only nodded. "Good… stay out of their way…" She didn't bother to look back as she walked to her room. She was mildly surprised to see Celena in there, sitting on a chair and sifting through her books. 

            "Ahem." Softly, she cleared her voice and Celena looked up quickly with a guilty look. 

            "Gomen…. We were curious…"

            Cerise could not help the frown that crossed her face as she walked into the room. "We have to separate you guys soon… this two minds one body thing might send one or both of you into the depths of insanity..."

            "What a lovely thought…" Celena said dryly and Cerise could not help the smile that found its way onto her features.

            "What were 'we' curious about?" Cerise asked as she flopped onto the bed, acting like a teen again and just sprawling across the covers.

            "The slayers. We were looking at the pictures, trying to help him remember." Celena answered softly, fingers almost seeming to caress a picture.

            Cerise sat up, silver eyes intent. "I don't know if just pictures will help. I found logs of what they did. It was very thorough." 

            "He remembered you." 

            Cerise looked away, eyes shadowing a bit. "That's different."

            "He has flashes. Their like dreams. I see them too." 

            Cerise gave Celena an exasperated look. "Don't you ever give up?"

            A sad little smiled flickered onto her face. "I spent ten years trapped in a body that was no longer mine. And I still got to see my brother and live like myself again. If that does not inspire hope, nothing does."

            Silver eyes met stormy blue, which flickered briefly to violet. Sitting up straighter, Cerise grabbed a wayward notebook. "The let's start looking for a way to make that life complete."

            "This place smells like shit."                   

            Cerise cast a withering look on the soldier who had pointed out the obvious. "Oh, aren't you brilliant. But I think we all noticed that. So shut up."

            The soldier grumbled but did as told. Cerise just kept creeping along the steel, slime coated walls. Lack of management had led to the obvious decay of the once great city and it looked bad; smelled even worse. 

            "Someone's coming!" Van hissed suddenly, sharp ears hearing the footfalls.

            Cerise flattened herself along a wall, everyone else doing the same. The former spy barely breathed, eyes sliding to the ever-approaching steps. Her dagger, which had been returned to her, was clutched tightly in her right had.

            Silver eyes opened wide then narrowed at the well-dressed _Zaibach_ soldiers that passed them. Something was very, very wrong here. This placed was abandoned- or it should have been.

            Motioning slightly with her free hand, she beckoned Van, Allen, and Gaddess towards her. The others where sent on a different path.

            _Curiosity is going to be the death of me_… Cerise thought ruefully, following the soldiers.

^_^

            There were only five of them, in the darkened little cell. Five left, ten gone, fifteen all together at one point. But only these five remained. None of them knew how they had made it. Only that they had and that the faint hope of freedom grew dimmer everyday.

            Chesta curled tighter into a little ball, trying to ward of the cold that seemed to invade the steel cell no matter what they tried to do. His baby face was long gone, having matured into a young man in this hellhole.

            Gatti and Viole lay next to him, curled up just as tight, thin bodies pressed against his. They all took warmth from where ever they could. 

            Migel and Dalet where on watch, waiting for when the guards would come to take them to the sorcerers, as they often did.

            "You think… we'll ever get out of here?" Migel's once youthful voice was deeper now, blue eyes peering through the gloom at Dalet.

            "Shh… don't wake them. I don't know Migel. I hope but I doubt it."

            A soft, bitter laugh escaped the other boy. "Look at us- once proud Dragon Slayers. Until the sorcerers tricked us, used us to make dolls for Dilandau-sama…"

            Dalet clenched his fist in the darkness. "They will pay someday... they will- did you hear that?"

            Both boys were suddenly alert, hearing the heavy footfalls. Hurriedly, they shook their companions awake. All five stood as far away from the door as they could; they had a healthy fear of what would come. 

            Gatti could not help but whimper as the key in the heavy padlock began to turn. He did not know if he could handle another day.

            Suddenly, there was loud, panicked yelling and the sound of steel upon steel. Migel was the first, and only one to take a cautious step forward, trying to hear better. Startling him. The door swung open only to have a guards body fall flat onto it's back, knife embedded in it's throat.

            Migel stepped back again, trying to protect his friends from whoever this was. But he could not shake the nagging feeling he knew that knife…

            "Whoever the hell is in here, you can come out. The guards are dead." A figure was shadowed by the sunlight in the doorway; none of them could make out the face. But they knew that voice.

            "Cerise!" Chesta gave a choked sob and rushed forward, stumbling to wrap his arms around the obviously surprised woman.

            "Ch-Chesta!" She stuttered, pushing the young man back to look at him. Her eyes darted to the others. "Migel? Dalet! Gatti, Viole! All of you!" Tears streaked down her face as she tried to hug all of them at once. "You sons of a bitches! Don't do that to me!"

            Migel gave her a small half smile, looking down at her. "It's good to see you too Cerise."

^_^

It had taken very little convincing to get the last of the Slayers on the Crusade. While still loyal to Dilandau, they were all too happy to get as far away from their cell as possible.

            They were quickly given new, warm clothes as Millerna checked them for any life threatening injuries.

            Cerise chuckled as they were fed and Dalet looked up at her, freshly cleaned and bandaged. "Nani?" He asked.

            "Nothing…" She said softly. "Just reminds me of how you guys used to wolf down food on the Vione…"

            Migel snorted. "Like you didn't."

            "Actually, she didn't." Gatti pointed out.

            "She just turned her nose up at it!" Viole snickered   
            Cerise tried to glare but a smile kept breaking through. "If I wasn't so happy to see you all, I'd hit you." She did not ask about the other ten. Cerise was smart enough to know that they had not made it. 

            "We missed you too Cerise." Chesta beamed, looking up at her.

            Cerise slapped her head. "Twenty years old and she STILL has those puppy eyes…"

            They just laughed. 

            Cerise looked at each one of them, then bowed her head, trying to hide the tears. "I'm serious guys… it's good to see you alive…hell, it's good to se you period."

            "We know." Came Viole's soft voice. "We thought you were dead… because that was the report that was sent to all of us before we were taken. And the sorcerers said you were. So… who was to argue with them?"

            "Folken." Cerise stated simply, sitting down beside them. "He's the one that smuggled me out, faked my death. I was unhappy with news of his death. It was not fair to him."

            The others nodded sagely. They did not ask about Dilandau for Cerise had explained it to them on the way back, albeit several times. 

            "Well… we're altogether now, we have more allies, and an idea of who to strike, the sorcerers." Migel stated firmly.

            Cerise nodded and smirked. "Because they know we're coming now. Oh, and I have a surprise for you boys."

            "Nani?" Chesta asked, boyish curiosity still there.

            Cerise let her smirk grow. "You know how Dryden Aston collects antique meluf units?"

            "Hai, hai, what about it?"

            "He has all the Alsiedes Units."

            Cerise watched the dangerous grins appear on their faces. The slayers were back and there would be hell to pay. 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me. Dilandau and the Slayers may stay in my house and eat my food, but they don't belong to me. Damn.


	16. Chapter 16: The Good and The Bad

            I gots reviews ^_^ Even after I didn't write for two months! I love you guys! *hugs all that review* Originally I planned this to be about twenty chapters but it might only come in at about 18. We'll see. Needless to say, Fire and Ice will be wrapping up soon. *sad face* But it's not over yet! So enjoy!

SHOUT OUTS!

**Mistress of Darkness**: Heh, was this up quicker for you?

**Rad**: I DID have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Hope you did!

**RaVeN MoRRiGu**: Yes… I miss my lemons *sniffles*

**Danielle**: Noo! Don't die! *posts chapter quicker*

**Dragon Fairy**: I don't log in half the time either…

**Pyro Knightess**: More it is ^_^

Fire and Ice

Chapter 16: The Good and the Bad

"I may dislike you Dryden but I have to give credit were it's due. You have kept the Alsiedes in wonderful order."

            Dryden Aston gave a slightly confused smiled to Cerise, whose attention was focused on the fifteen suits lined up in a row on one of the Aston's ships. "I don't know whether to be flattered or be insulted…"

            "So be both." She said simply, striding forward to peer up at on of the giant mecha.

            "That's mine, ne?"

            Cerise turned at the soft voice, silver eyes looking up at Chesta and grinning. 

"Yep baby face, that's yours."

            Chesta made a face at the previous nickname. "Cerise…"

            She smirked. "Fine, fine… I won't."

            Chesta just gave her a look as the other four showed up, gazing up at their former weapons of mass destruction.

            Migel gave a low whistle, staring up. "It's been a hell of a long time… Let's test them!"

            Cerise only shook her head, smiling, as the five whooped and ran to their guymelufs, thinking how some things never changed.

            "Don't you pilot one?" Van asked behind her, hand on the hilt of his sword, watching the last of the Dragon Slayers enter their units.

            Cerise blinked slightly at the unexpected question. "No, not really. I can pilot one, and have on a couple occasions but espionage was what I specialized in. I only flew if one of the Slayers was too injured or sick to and it was a crucial mission."

            Van nodded, paused in mid nod, then turned to her. "Did you ever fight against me?"

            "Yep and after that I hoped I never met you on the meluf battlefield again." Cerise was honest. She had a healthy fear of the Fanelian king after that. She's been much more cautious in following his movements.

            "Nani?" Van asked in a shocked voice.

            Cerise just smirked and just walked over to Viole's Alsiede. "Viole! Pick me up for a ride!"

            "As the lady wishes."

            "Oh hush you…"

            It was a rush, sitting on the shoulder of Viole's guymeluf, feeling the wind rip through her hair as it had five years ago. Cerise had sorely missed this. It was insanely exciting and dangerous but it was just made all the better by the fact she had at least some of the Slayers back with her.

            A shout of exhilaration left her lips. She was beginning to remember what it was like to live life again.

            The five boys- no, men- picked a secluded spot for the six of them to land and relax, catch up on lost time. Cerise lounged in a patch of sunlight, eyes on the five slayers. They were looking much healthier, to her secret delight.

            "So… explain what you've been doing these past years Cerise." Gatty asked, chewing idly on a piece of grass.

            Cerise sat up, silver eyes looking past them all. "I've been looking." She admitted. "For answers to a lot of things. The potion to separate Dilandau and Celena, where you guys could be…" She trailed off uncertainly, gaze becoming even more unfocused.

            "Cerise?"

            Migel's voice snapped her back and she looked to him. "I've been looking for answers. About myself, Dilandau, Folken, you guys…"

            "Cerise, you're getting introspective. It's scary. Migel, make her stop! Make her stop!" Dalet joked, hiding behind Migel. 

            Cerise just tossed a rock at him which he caught laughing. Cerise could not help but crack a smile. Even with the threat of the sorcerers looming over her, she would not deny herself this brief moment of bliss.

            As they settled back down on the Aston's ship, the Slayers and Cerise were in rather good moods, talking and laughing.

            Cerise slipped down Viole's guymeluf and landed with a slight thud onto the steel floor. Instantly, she was on her guard. There was not a soul to be seen; all was quiet. And with the fact it had been her and the Slayers to leave, there should have been a lot more people waiting for their return.

            Behind her, she heard the silence of her comrades. They heard it as well. Each dropped down silently, a couple falling in to defensive crouches as none of them were armed.

            Sniffing the air slightly, dagger held in her hand, Cerise was displeased to smell a faint copper scent; blood no doubt. Making a motion with her hand, the six former Zaibach soldiers sped silently across the steel floor, making no noise whatsoever. 

            Hugging a cold wall, Cerise stretched her senses in an almost painful way, making minutes crawl by like hours. She held her dagger blade up, looking into the shiny metal, using the reflection to see what lay ahead of them.

            Silver eyes narrowed, seeing the body strung from the ceiling by an almost invisible wire.

            "Shadows…" She whispered to the others who instantly tensed. No one liked those bloody things. She moved forward, seeing no movement, having half the boys follow her and the other go to the other side.

            She still crept as slow as possible, careful not to make any noise, avoiding the suddenly increasing pools of blood, hoping not to leave footprints. A muffled thump suddenly broke the stifling silence and Cerise's head shot towards the sound.

            She glanced back at the other Slayers behind her. Slow or rush? The question was in her eyed.

            Migel gave a smirk and licked the blade he had pulled off a fallen man. The others copied his hungry look. Cerise smirked herself; then she was off, feet digging as best they could into the steel, dodging blood as not to slip and fall.

            Her feet pounded the floor, the Slayers the same way behind her. They could here the dull echoes of footsteps and pushed themselves even harder.

            Cerise seemed to fly I the room, attacking the nearest Shadow with a ferocity that was almost frightening. The Migel, Viole, Gatti, Chesta, Dalet… they may have been imprisoned for years but hard training had not left them and the extracted retribution for all the pain they had been caused.

            It was a sudden battleground, turned red by the blood spilling suddenly so freely. Cerise found herself face to face with a shadow that snarled and leapt at her. Cerise let out her own growl and dodged the attack, spinning around to make her blade meet another's. They were sorely out numbered by Cerise was too lost in a blood haze to even sense they fact that she and the others were being pushed slowly but steadily back.

            Briefly, only briefly did she see those she had traveled with, Van, Hitomi and the others, but they were gone in a flash of an enemy's sword.

            "Shit!" Migel was down, knocked unconscious and pulled away by the Shadows- but not killed. Gatti was next, then Dalet, then Viole…

            Cerise found herself alone and tiring, the number of enemies seeming to grow. Every time she managed to fend off one, six more took its place. She was fading, and rapidly. And damn, that was annoying.

            Suddenly, one arm was held, then her other, her knife ripped form her hand. She saw nothing; what held her?

            Figure materialized out of black mist, giving smug grins. A scream of pure rage tore out of Cerise's throat at the fact she had forgotten their other abilities. She thrashed as hard as she could and four had to hold her still. 

            "Gaia damn you, you sons of a bitches! Let me the fuck go!" She screamed, still trashing as the others were brought in. A punch to her gut knocked the air out of her and doubled her over.

            She gasped for air, looking at the floor, watching the approach of the black robes that meant a sorcerer.

            "Did you just hit that young woman?" Came the overly soft voice of the one above her.

            Cerise watched through hooded eyes as the Shadow nodded vigorously- then lost it's head, literally, as the sorcerer decapitated it.

            "No one! Is to lay a finger on this woman!" Cerise managed to stagger upright as she was held, chest heaving, glaring at the man before her.

            "Bastard." She hissed, glaring up at him.

            Her gave her a small smile. "Now, now Miss Cerise. None of that." His hand suddenly rested on her abdomen and Cerise felt a chill run over her, going very, very still. A sick grin spread across the man's face. "We wouldn't want to hurt your child now, would we?"

Escaflowne does not belong to me.


	17. Chapter 17: When One Becomes Two

            I am truly sorry for the delay in this chapter and for how much it sucks. I literally had to force myself to write this because I just have not wanted to do it. (Thank you five-hour work shift with no customers). But thank you, every single one of you that is still reading this and to every single person who helped me break a hundred reviews. Massive hugs to all. AND. As this draws to an end… what do you want to see happening? Feedback please ^_^

OH! And those that e-mailed me personally, I didn't reply because my e-mail won't let me send out e-mails….

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Ender**: It has a plot?!

**Danielle**: Don't die O.o 

**Mistress of Darkness**: Of all you are one of my best reviewers ^_^ Thank you for prodding me to get my arse in gear.

**Rad**: He's a Sorcerer. He just knows *smirks*

**Saveiya**: It's all good, about the reading thing ^_^ I'm slow anyway.

**Rai Dorian**: Again, It has a plot?! 

**Mel88**: O_O DON'T DIE! See?! Nother chapter!

**Leiliiani**: Whoo hoo! The survey likes me! *doeslildance*

**Asian Chick**: O_o What is it with people dying because I can't update fast?! 

**Raven Morrigu**:… my story is NOT like that! It does not deal with bastard childr- wait….

**supergirl: **I take it you like the story? ^_^

Fire and Ice

Chapter 17:  When One Becomes Two

Cerise stared in blank shock at the sorcerer; he may of well have kissed her and told her he was her secret lover.

            How could- when had- it was impossible… no. Oh no. That night… that one night with Dilandau. 

            Thoughts raced through her head a mile a minute, trying to piece it all together the-

            Black.

            Van watched the sorcerer pinch the back of Cerise's neck, watched her fall into his arms, growling in anger. The Shadows holding him tightened his grip and he winced. A sharp growl, sharper and deeper then his, sounded to his left.

            Turning as best he could, her saw Celena snarling, starting to fight the grip that held her. Her eyes flashed between blue, violet and red, growl becoming deeper with each moment. Within seconds, it was Dilandau that broke free of the surprised Shadows grip.

            Van could only stare as the obviously enraged former general charged towards the sorcerer, snarling, spitting out curses that would make most blush. But the sorcerer seemed unaffected, simply picking up Cerise and cradling her in his arms like a small child. 

            Why did that worry Van?

            Dilandau charged forward, eyes mad with fury at the sorcerer that held Cerise. No ONE hurt his Cerise and got away with it. A flash of movement to his right- Dilandau dodged swiftly to face his assailant only to freeze in shock.

            It was Cerise.

            The sane silver eyes, the same black hair, the same dangerous smirk. It was just… younger. Dumbfounded, Dilandau spared a quick glance at the sorcerer. No, he still held Cerise, limp and unconscious… so then who –or what- stood in front of him?

            "Amazing, isn't she?" The sorcerer directed a proud smile at the 'Cerise'. " She was perfect for cloning. You see, cloning is not easy; the conditions must be perfect.  You, Dilandau, are really Celena; therefore you could not be cloned. The Slayers worked to a point; in the end they were too loyal, loyal to the point they all committed a form of suicide. But Cerise… ah, Cerise." He stroked the unconscious spy's face and Dilandau growled. "Perfect; she reacted well to the growth and development, no abnormalities. And now she is loyal to one person, and one person alone. Me." A thin smile. "Get him"

            Dilandau grunted as he hastily blocked a punch thrown by Cerise- no, not Cerise, the clone- but some part in the back of his mind nagged at him. What if –this- was the real Cerise? What if the Sorcerer held the fake and this was the real?

            /Let me…/ Celena's voice echoed in his head. /Lend me your body and let me lead…/

            /You better not get us killed…/ Dilandau mentally growled, then released his control letting Celena move –his- body.

            Celena felt weird, using a body not her own, larger and stronger than hers. But there was no time to marvel at the feeling; the clone was already charging towards them, ice silver eyes clear with her intent. But unlike the mind of the body she possessed, Celena had no qualms about fighting back.

            Using Dilandau's knowledge, and the moves she had learned from Allen and his men, Celena dodged the punch and threw her own, smashing her fist into the clone's head. Her own strength surprised her.

            The clone Cerise reeled back, surprised, then snarled and launched herself back at Celena/Dilandau. Celena, smarter with a tactful mind, was still no match for the stronger clone. They struggled for long minutes that seemed like hours, but all things must end.

            Celena misjudged and a sharp kick took out he knee, sending her crashing to the ground, barely having time to catch herself with the other knee. A two fisted blow did the rest.

            Black.

            Cerise awoke with a low growl of pain, her neck aching.

            "What the FUCK are you doing?! Get me the FUCK off this thing!"

            Dilandau's cursing and screams woke Cerise fully and silver eyes darted around before she realized she was in a pit with the other women, thick concrete walls and seemingly no way out- except for a grate high above them, from which Dilandau's screams came from.

            " A couple of hours now…" Cerise's eyes shifted to where Hitomi sat, head on her knees. "I mean, he's been yelling, Dilandau…"

            Cerise grunted and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the bruise. "Where are we?"

            "Don't know." Millerna said simply, cradling a sleeping Jayden in her arms. Cerise bit back a bitter curse and stared up at the grate, listening to Dilandau rage.

            "Get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

            Cerise caught the changes in the tone of Dilandau's voice; fear now laced the anger. The sorcerer had shown his face.

            "Bring them up from the cells. All of them."

            Cerise tensed up, ready to strike at anyone that dare to come near her. Unfortunately, the Shadows were already aware she would do that and they shifted between their solid forms and the black mist they could become for quickly Cerise had no hope of defending herself.

            Snarling, she was dragged up through the now open gate, only Gaia knew how. The Shadows gripped her tightly as her eyes darted around, taking in the surroundings.

            The room was cold and stark; Dilandau lay strapped, naked, to a metal table. The sorcerer stood at the head of the table, a gleaming set of medical tools beside him on a small tray.

            Cerise growled again, barely noticing that all the others, men and women, had been brought up as well. When the sorcerer moved towards her she snarled once more and tried to pit in his face. Has hand lashed out before she could, gripping her by the throat and forcing her to stop. She hadn't expected his small frame to hold suck strength.

            "Give me her wrist and get me the knife. Ready the brother." The excitement in his voice made Cerise sick.

            Cerise felt more Shadows grab her, restricting almost all movement. Her left arm was pulled out and held still, wrist exposed. Cerise's eyes darted between her wrist and the hovering sorcerer and went wide as she saw the large, ornate knife angled towards her wrist.

            "Oh no, get that away from me!" Cerise tried again to pull away, squirming in the tight grips that held her to no avail; they held tight.

            She whimpered and tears sprang to her eyes as the knife bit through skin and muscle, blood dripping from the open wound into the small crystal chalice the sorcerer held.

            "That's enough." The pain eased, only barely, and Cerise crashed to her knees as the Shadows let go of her. Her hand pressed to the wound on her wrist; no major veins, somehow, but it still bled. Millerna and Hitomi were there quickly by her side, Millerna's dress providing the pressure to her wrist.

            Cerise's chest heaved and her eyes remained larger, watching as the sorcerer repeated the same process with Allen, only taking more blood. Of course he took more from Allen; Cerise carried the child. 

            Everything was starting to make sense now. She remembered, what she could not find in her safe house. A piece of paper with delicate words scrawled across it.

            _Blood of the Brother_

_            Blood of the Lover,_

_            Hemlock, Elder_

_            And with this brew,_

_            One can become two._

            Cerise felt horrible guilt and anger slide through her. All along, all along she had had the way to split them and she had forgotten. A guttural noise slid from her throat, made of pure rage at everything.

            "Hush Lady Spy." Came the sorcerer's swift reply as Dilandau was shoved back down after having tried to get up and see Cerise. " When you found that note, you didn't know the significance. So therefore, it was not needed and we… took it back. Now watched what you've wanted for long years. And then the fun begins."

            Cerise bared her teeth in a vicious snarl, hate nearly consuming her. She watched as the sorcerer mixed the concoction  and that crystal chalice then with a flick of his wrist, three Shadows gripped Dilandau and pried his mouth open. No longer able to curse, Dilandau struggled anyway.

            The sorcerer only smirked and without missing a beat, poured the red liquid into Dilandau's mouth. The young man tried to pit it out to no avail.

            The sorcerer and the Shadows backed off, as Dilandau's eyes dated around fearfully, flickering to violent now and then. When nothing happened for a few minutes, Cerise' was almost certain the potion had failed, that they wouldn't separate. 

            Almost.

            Dilandau suddenly went rigid, a gasp escaping his lips, back arching in an almost unnatural way. A scream of agony ripped through the room and Cerise tried to scramble forward only to be held back, as were the Slayers. The restraints holding him snapped under the pressure and Dilandau almost seemed to seizure. And Cerise could only watch helplessly. 

            She could not say what happened next, she just… couldn't tell. Dilandau's howling seemed to be joined by another, much higher: Celena's.

            It took long minutes and Cerise could not, ever, say what she saw but when the howling and screams died down to whimpers, two people lay where one had.

            "And now." The sorcerer stood over the gasping Dilandau and Celena. "The end begins."

I DID IT! ^_^ Now, anyone that reviews, give me your ending idea. I have one in my mind but I like to incorporate other things into it. So, FEEDBACK!


	18. Chapter 18: Till Death Do Us Part

It's been a damn near year since I wrote in this and I'm sorry. I have no excuse for over the summer but school started and I got –slammed-. A lot of things crashed down on me and I just kinda went crazy for a bit. Plus, with a new job, it's been kinda hectic. So… here's the next chapter, wrap-up should be soon. *huggles all those faithful readers* And thanks to all those that sent ideas and the like too.

**SHOUT OUT!**

**Short Ru**: Rusty syringe? Not a bad idea… not a bad idea at all.

**Rad**: Sorry, it's gotta end. I'm Sad too .

**Karmen hellfire albatau** : Next chapter, at your service!

**Raven Morrigu**: AHH! *hides* I'm sorry! 

**Danielle**: A war? *ponders*

**Mistress of Darkness**: What's wrong with Dilandau being naked? *G*

**Dragon Fairy**: Thankies hon *hugs*

**Supergirl 6**: Sorry it wasn't fast .

**naien tou Dilandau**: I don't stink!… do I?

**Lil Pyro**: Thank you!

**Slayer**: I did reply! A couple times to boot! 

**Sumeragi Kousei**: But, but, Its Cerise!

**Shelly Webster**: Perception is everything. *G*

**La**: See, now you know what happens next ^_^

Fire and Ice

Chapter 18: Till Death Do Us Part

            Dilandau shivered violently in the cold cell, naked, curled up tight on the metal cot, rocking back and forth. He felt as of his inside has been torn out, his body burned still. And Gods did he feel empty without Celena there. He had grown so –used- to her, it was weird… weird and scary. And lonely. Cerise… 

            A low moan escaped his lips as he curled tighter, rocking faster, whimpering. Where was the famous feared general now? A voice mocked in his head. Dilandau just rocked faster, ignoring that tiny voice, trying to ignore everything.

            "Dilandau…?" A voice, a familiar voice cut through the darkness and made his rocking pause. Slowly, oh so slowly, he turned, wide red eyes on the bar in front of his cell. Could it be?

            "Dilandau, its me Cerise… come on, get up!" Indeed it was Cerise, ugly, matted, and dirty, but it was she, a blade dripping red blood in one hand. Cloth clenched in another.

            "Cerise?" He said dumbly, tongue feeling thick in his mouth. He curled, painfully, sitting up slowly and facing him. He stared blankly at her, something bothering him but he couldn't but his finger on it. Something was off about his love… or was it just in his head?

            "Yes, Dilandau, its me." A bit softer but no less urgent. "Come on, we have little time. They'll know where I am." Silver eyes slid back and forth, nervous maybe.

            A soft groan of pain and Dilandau stumbled up, lurching forward and almost falling. He growled in annoyance at himself and staggered upright again, forcing himself to ignore the pain and walk towards the bars. Hands grasped the cold metal tightly, to keep himself upright as his red eyes stared into Cerise's silver ones.

            "Missed you." He choked out, voice hoarse.

            "Missed you too." She whispered, a kiss through the bars. "Come on love, hurry, I've got the doors open." The cloth was thrust at him through the bars. "Pants put them on."

            Again, that feeling nagged at Dilandau but he ignored it and stumbled a bit with the simple cotton pants, finally getting them on. She shoved open the door and swept his eyes over the dead guard, eyes moving past Cerise, and all around, some of his usually confidence returning.

            "Where are the others?" He asked, eyes falling back on her.

            The once spy would not meet his eyes. "They… I don't know. We became separated, there were screams… I kept moving."

            Dilandau stared at her, a strange hollow feeling him in. He closed his eyes briefly, and then set his mouth into a grim line. "Come on, let's go."

            Cerise nodded and grabbed his hand, starting to move, quickly. Dilandau felt his body protest and he ignored it. The old soldier in him was coming back. The snuck through almost deserted hallways, having to hide now and then as soldiers ran.

            "Wait, wait…" Dilandau panted, that uneasy feeling growing, garnet eyes narrowing, a hand grabbing Cerise.

            "What?" She said frowning, snarling, almost. "We don't have time, they'll find us!"

            "How do you know where we're going?" He said, accusing, pulling back from her. "How did you manage to get way, not everyone else?"

            She opened her mouth to reply but a strange 'erk' was all that came out, her eyes wide. Dilandau followed her gaze as she looked down, to see the arrow shaft sticking out of her stomach.

            "No…" He whispered, hands moving to grab her as her legs gave out, sinking to the floor with her. "No…"

            "NO!"

I'm aware this is very short, but right now I'm hacking up a lung so it's hard to concentrate. Dunno when the next chappie will be up, but I'll try.


	19. Chapter 19: And So It Ends

*writes from her lovely, awesome, brand, laptop computer * *huggles the computer * I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT! And… for all you, who read this story, thank the person who bought it for me. If not for them, I wouldn't have gotten off my lazy as and finished this story. Yes, Fire and Ice is coming to a close. I can't thank all those who have faithfully read it until the end enough. Seeing all the good reviews I've gotten makes me feel like I'm a decent writer. I cannot apologize enough for the terrible delays in finishing this. But here it is, the end, the finale, the last page.

Or is it?

****

Raven Morrigu: *puts you back on your chair *

****

Lady Luna: This story is my baby, I could never stop

****

Supergrl6: See? Update!

****

La: The chapter was extremely short but I had to get something up.

****

Dragon Fairy: *melts under the wonderful praise*

****

Pyro Knightess: I actually don't know about the piccie the link won't work 

****

Mistress of Darkness: Cliffhangers are my specialty ^_^

****

Nyx: I don't care when I get it, just that I get it ^_^ . I love all the art!

****

RAD: I am much better, thank you very much ^_^

Fire and Ice

Chapter 19: And So It Ends

"It is done." The male Shadow crouched upon the ledge lowered the bow, dark black eyes emotionless, watching the former General cradle the Murderer. Tajin's lips pulled back over his teeth. She deserved it. She killed his sister. They both did, they both should suffer. But one cannot be picky. One was dead, and the other suffering. It was enough for the Shadow.

Tajin quickly melded into the shadows as the hateful gaze moved up towards him, a hoarse shouted curse at him. He only smiled cruelly. He slipped down the stone pillar, rematerializing at the bottom, steps silent as he padded away. So wrapped up was he, content in his success, he didn't see the figure detach itself from the wall, till the cold steel pressed against his neck.

"That kill was mine." The words whispered in his ear before a brief pang in his neck.

And then nothing as his lifeless body was let to drop on the floor.

Dilandau stared with hateful eyes at where the Shadow had been, ignoring the tears stinging his cheeks. They would pay. The whole fucking race would pay some day. He would make sure of it.

"Dilandau-sama!" His neck slowly turned towards the voice, bleary eyes focusing on Migel. Migel followed by everyone else. The whole group "We- oh… no. No." The Slayer trailed off, face falling seeing the broken body in his leader's arms.

"Shadow." Van said, plainly, he knew, as Hitomi averted her eyes, Millerna not letting her young daughter see as Dryden held them both.

"We… we all left together, the bars were unlocked." Celena explained in a slightly hollow voice. "Shadows where there, took weapons from them… then we split up. She went a different way, to drag them all away." The young woman trailed off, eyes fixed upon the pale body.

"Yes." Dilandau said just as plainly, answering Van, standing slowly, Cerise's cold form still cradled in his arms. "Well?" He hissed, looking around. "What are we standing around for? We need to get the hell out of here."

"He's right, let's go." Celena said firmly, starting to move again, urging people on.

Dilandau fell into step with them, face hard, red eyes promising death.

Van was sick of this, sick of war, and sick of it and that hate fueled him, shouting a war cry as he fell upon the startled Shadow, sword tearing into the creature like it was nothing. Dilandau cradled the dead Cerise in one arm, the other stabbing violently with a short sword. Celena too fought and battled beside the Slayers, sword whirling in her hands, dealing death. 

Van growled as a Shadow dissipated and wrapped around his arm, slashing at him. He snarled as the blade dance across his skin, but Gatti, who only gave a curt nod and continued onward, dispatched the problem. So it was not Shadows that opposed them but normal soldiers. They did not last long at all against the warriors.

Dryden (yes, Dryden) slammed on up against a wall. "Our ship, our guymelufs, where are they?!" He shook the man. "Where?!"

The soldier snarled and spat in his face.

Without warning, Dilandau dumped Cerise's body into Chesta's arms and slammed his hand against the soldier's throat, red eyes burning. "You tell us where we need to go or I slowly force the air out of your body and watch you squirm as you die"

The quiet certainty in his voice made Van shiver slightly. He would do it too, Van knew.

The Soldier obviously realized this too as he began to have a hard time breathing, as he saw the controlled madness lurking in the Albino's eyes. "South….. south w… south western gate!" He rasped out from between the clenching the hand.

Dilandau simply dropped him, took Cerise gently from Chesta, and started walking.

Van followed.

Celena followed the others as they ran, a rear guard, panting lightly. It felt so strange to be back in her own body but she'd had little time to reflect. She stumbled lightly and Migel simply picked her back up and running. They all dashed inside the ship, Dilandau practically slaughtering the few in there.

The Slayers and Van climbed into their guymelufs, covering the large and rather defenseless ship. They also made short wok of the fortress they were being held in. It went up in lovely flames…. But there were no cries of joy, no happiness. Just quiet, sidelong looks at the Albino General cradling the bloody form of a woman in his arms.

So wrapped up in the sadness of the dead girl and the escape to get away, they missed the moving shadow in the background.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The amber eyes were huge, looking up at the half smiling blue eyed blond. "Auntie Celena, one of the shadows followed you?! Did you kill it? Who got hurt?" 

Celena chuckled softly, smoothing back the brown hair of Van and Hitomi's son Folken. "No Shadows followed us, little one. But Cerise did."

The child's eyes became even wider. "But Cerise had dieded! Dilandau-san had seen her!"

"Mm, Dilandau saw 'a' Cerise died. He saw the clone die. The real Cerise had in turn killed the Shadow that had killed the clone Cerise." Celena explained quietly.

"But, but… how did they know it was the REAL Cerise?"

"On her back was a tattoo. The clone didn't have one. Needless to say, the Slayers and Dilandau were very happy."

"Oh." The boy yawned and leaned against Celena. "Where did they go?"

"Don't know." Celena said, picking the boy up and placing him in his bed. "We haven't seen them since then really. They just disappeared."

He yawned again. "Too bad…"

"Yes…"Celena murmured, exiting the room. "Too bad."

"Now how does she know all that if she hasn't seen you since?" Came the whispered words, a light bite to her neck.

Cerise smiled at Dilandau, he silver eyes half closed. "So I asked her to lie a bit."

"Just a bit" He murmured, red eyes watching the blond move until she was out of sight. "I owe her much."

"When the time is right… we'll all meet up again. By then, it will be the children's turn to take over." Cerise said.

"That's a long time to wait."

"I have patience." She smirked, turning silver eyes on him. "I waited for you, didn't I?"

"So you did." He smirked back.

"Come on, time to relieve the Slayers of our little hellions."

Dilandau gave a low laugh as she pulled him off and the pair disappeared into the darkness.

….. *starts waling * IT'S OVER! WHAAAAAA! Sniffs…. It was good while it lasted. I'd like to do the chronicles of the kids but I doubt I'll ever have the time ever again. So if you're interested…contact me about it. THANK YOU ALL!

Spaz


End file.
